Broken Heart, Broken Mind
by Warrior of Forest
Summary: A misunderstanding leads to careless words that will change the life of Inu-Yasha forever. Inu-Yasha/Kagome. JUST READ AND REVEIW! Epilogue up! *complete*
1. Broken Heart

Hi all! This is my first venture into the Inu-Yasha category as a fic writer and I would love to get reviews! No reviews=no update! So take the time to tell me what you think! So without further ado, on with the fic! (RE-POST! Format change! Happy eyes!)  
  
Broken Heart, Broken Mind Chapter 1: Betrayal of the Heart  
  
  
  
The Shikon no Tama was completed at last. The last of the demons had been defeated and the world was beginning to experience a semblance of peace again. However, there was one who wished the quest had never ended.  
  
******* Inu-Yasha stood on a cliff overlooking the village below. The cliff was just in the confines of *his* forest. The sun was just beginning to set and the fading light reflected upon the water in the irrigation systems in the field as Inu-Yasha reflected upon the quest and what its completion would mean.  
  
'How I have changed.' Inu-Yasha thought 'Never had I thought I would love again. After Kikyou betrayed me..I felt I couldn't trust another ever again.'  
  
Inu-Yasha sighed and cast his gaze upon the sky.  
  
'But, then Kagome showed me love and, though I resisted, got me to give her my most precious possession: my trust.'  
  
Inu-Yasha brought his gaze back down to Earth and a smile crept across his features and sparkled in his golden eyes. The girl in his thoughts, Kagome, the one he loved, was coming up the path toward *his* forest on that ridiculous bike of hers.  
  
'She never does go anywhere without that.' He thought with a renewed smile 'I'd hate to be anyone who happened to damage it..anyone who did so would not live to tell about it!'  
  
He watched her progress up the path and as he watched a thought came unbidden into his mind.  
  
'Will she leave now that the quest is over? I could not stand never seeing her again!'  
  
Kagome came up behind him and startled him out of his tortured thoughts.  
  
"Kagome..the quest is over. Are you going home then?"  
  
He mentally braced himself for a "Yes I'm going home for awhile! Don't try and stop me!" but he never expected what came next. "You heartless hanyou!" she screamed  
  
Inu-Yasha spun around in amazement and faced her shocked and angry eyes with own. Gold clashed with brown as their gazes met. Kagome continued her tirade oblivious to the hurt beginning to burst forth in his golden eyes.  
  
"Now that you don't need a "Tama detector" you can't wait to get rid of me! Right!? Well fine! I'm leaving and I will never come back! I've obviously outlived my use here!"  
  
Kagome spun around as her hair flew about her in a raven colored cloud. Inu- Yasha grabbed her wrist.  
  
"Kago-" he began but at that moment she whirled in a fit of rage and slapped him clear across the face with all her might. Inu-Yasha let go from shock as her slap forced his head to the side.  
  
"How dare you try to stop me, you pitiful excuse for a demon!"  
  
The words tore through Inu-Yasha like knives as the feel of betrayal came back stronger than ever.  
  
'This is a nightmare please! Let me wake up!' Inu-Yasha desperately thought willing this to be anything but what it seemed. 'I can't take this again.'  
  
More angry words brought Inu-Yasha back to reality.  
  
"It's just as well you want me to leave, because I can't stand to be in your presence for one second longer! You pathetic, worthless half-breed!"  
  
Kagome spun back toward her bike. As she walked she hurled the last bit of cruelty over her shoulder.  
  
"Be a good dog! SIT BOY!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's face connected with the ground as the rosary's magic did its work.. Kagome grabbed her yellow pack and slinging it over her shoulder hopped on her bike and sped off in the manner of one chased by death.  
  
"May I never look upon your hateful face again!" With that she continued peddling in the direction of the bone-eaters well.  
  
*********  
  
Inu-Yasha lay where the "sit" had left him. His tortured thoughts running wild.  
  
'Kagome.. Kagome.why?' He slowly drew himself back up to his feet and walked over to observe the view that had brought him such joy only moments before. He fell to his knees at the edge of the cliff, turned his face to the sky and let out a mournful howl and froze the blood of all who heard it...  
  
*Poor Inu-Yasha! I promise the next chapter will be up soon!* Coming up next: Broken Mind  
  
I don't know how long this will be yet. If I have enough reviews..I will make it nice and long! 


	2. Broken Mind

A/N: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVEIWERS!!! You make my day! I don't have much time, but your wonderful and encouraging reviews urged me to update again! So here it is! The more you review the faster I write! ~Warrior of Forest~  
  
  
  
Now what you've all been waiting for.. Chapter 2: Broken Mind  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the village, Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Kaede were sitting down to dinner, Oblivious to the drama taking place upon the edges of the forest.  
  
Just then, they heard a howl and chills ran up theirs spines from the sheer sorrow in the cry.  
  
"My God..What happened?" Sango whispered as though afraid. "Never before have I heard such a cry."  
  
"It was the cry of a spirit being broken, a heart being shattered and a cry of the deepest sorrow." Kaede answered back. 'I hope it wasn't who I think it was..if it was..what caused such a cry to be necessary?'  
  
Kaede seemed unwilling to voice her opinion on the owner of the cry. However, that was not the case with Myoga.  
  
"It came from the edges of the forest. It was the cry of.."  
  
Myoga hesitated wishing to be wrong but knowing he was right. All present waited with bated breath for him to reveal the owner of such sorrow.  
  
"..Lord Inu-Yasha."  
  
"No.." Sango gasped "Are you sure? It takes a lot to make Inu-Yasha this upset..Oh no! Maybe Kagome was hurt.or..or..KILLED!" She jumped up, "I must go see!"  
  
"NO!" Miroku grabbed her wrist and held her back. "No. This sorrow runs deeper than death can inflict."  
  
"I will go to Lord Inu-Yasha. I will go quickly for my Lord may be rash in such sorrow." Myoga added as her hopped toward the door.  
  
"Wait." Sango said "Ride Kirara up there. You'll go faster that way." She whistled for the demon.  
  
"My thanks!" Myoga jumped on Kirara.  
  
"Kirara! To the edge of the forest! Hurry!"  
  
Kirara took off in to the night bearing the tiny flea demon steadily toward the forest.  
  
Meanwhile back in the hut, all present sat in anxious silence hoping for the safe return of Myoga, Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
***********  
  
Inu-Yasha was oblivious to all around him. Lost in his mind, he stared at the ground with eyes telling of infinite pain and suffering. Tears coursed down his pale cheeks and he did nothing to ebb their flow.  
  
'Kagome..is that what you truly think? How could you betray me Kagome!? First Kikyou, now you.I can't take anything else!'  
  
Inu-Yasha's sobs increased as his thoughts turned in a much more painful direction as hopelessness set in.  
  
'I am not able to be loved! I am a being of strength but my worth ends there! She never loved me! Kikyou never loved me! They both just wanted to be protected! No, Kagome did this on purpose! She gave me love and as soon as the reason for being with me was gone, she went away! She took back all that she gave! Kagome..no you're not at fault.it is my fault for believing she loved me. I caused this pain. Only I deserve it. I shall never love again for it only ends in suffering!'  
  
He let out another unearthly howl that carried all his pain and suffering across the land and all who felt it knew the sorrow of one who's spirit and heart had been shattered in two.  
  
*********** Myoga heard the second howl and winced from the pain in its tone. At that moment Kirara crested the hill.  
  
"Kirara, let me off here. Return to Sango and tell her I have found Inu- Yasha."  
  
With that Kirara turned back for the village and Myoga crept toward the cliff face. But, nothing prepared him for what he found there.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Mwah ha ha ! Evil Cliffie! I know! (Dodges mallet) "Hey! Who threw that!?" Anyway, keep on reviewing! Chapter 3: Shattered Spirit *COMING SOON*!! 


	3. Shattered Spirit

A/N: (teary eyes) Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! You keep me writing well and fast! So to save you all from mortal peril.here is the next chapter! (brace yourselves, there's a lot of angst in this one!)  
  
Bad! Bad authoress! I've forgotten a disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: (deep breath) IF I OWNED INU-YASHA I WOULD BE THE HAPPIEST PERSON ALIVE!!! But, sadly it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Inu-Yasha is my personal item to torture..(insert evil laughter here)  
  
What you all threatened me for..  
  
Chapter 3 Shattered Spirit  
  
Myouga pushed past the leaves of the bushes shielding the cliff from view. He stepped back in shock and sorrow at the sight he saw there.  
  
Inu-Yasha was on his knees at the very edge of the cliff. His arms were beside his knees supporting his body as tears were streaming down his face and hitting the ground below. Inu-Yasha's shoulders were shaking with sobs and Myoga's heart broke at the sight of his lord.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, I will never forgive who hurt you this way!' He thought with a flash of anger.  
  
Then he hopped toward Inu-Yasha, and, landing in front of him, spoke to the distressed hanyou.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?" He said quietly "Tell this old Myoga what happened."  
  
He looked around and noticed Kagome was missing. Surely she would be the first here after hearing Inu-Yasha'a mournful howl. Besides he had seen her going up that way just an hour ago.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? Where is Kagome-sama?"  
  
Inu-Yasha let out a new wave of despair and only continued to sob harder.  
  
"Is she alright? What happened? Please tell me my Lord!"  
  
Myoga was starting to become afraid. Just then Inu-Yasha spoke. In a pain filled voice he said  
  
"She is fine..."  
  
"Then what is wrong?"  
  
Inu-Yasha continued in a voice just above a whisper as though talking to himself  
  
"She awakened me back to reality. She brought me out of the dream I was in and into the cold, harsh world of truth."  
  
Myoga's eyes widened. "I-I don't understand..what do you mean?"  
  
Myoga closed his eyes, dreading the answer.  
  
"Ka-.she told me of my worth. Of how much she hated me! And how she could not stand my presence any longer!"  
  
Inu-Yasha had turned to face Myoga as his hysterical speech ended in a yell rough with pain. The look in Inu-Yasha's eyes was enough to make Myoga want to cry. In those golden orbs he saw once more the pain of betrayal and the intense vulnerability of Inu-Yasha's heart. He had barely recovered from the pain of Kikyou betraying him..and now Myoga believed Inu-Yasha would never recover.  
  
'Kagome..' Myoga thought with the intense anger born of seeing one you love in pain.  
  
'Kagome, you knew how fragile his heart was! You gave him love, softened his heart, earned his trust and in the end took it all away! This time is worse than Kikyou.you gave him hope! You taught him how to love again! Now you take it away and leave him more in despair and hopelessness than before! Kagome.you shattered his spirit! He will never be the same again and it is all your fault!'  
  
Myoga was startled out of his vengeful thoughts when Inu-Yasha suddenly rose to his feet.  
  
"Lord Inu-Yasha?" He said hesitantly. "Where-"  
  
"I am going to the home my father made for my mother. It is in a cliff face near the village." Inu-Yasha's voice had no life to it, he sounded like one who has lost all reason to live.  
  
"But, my lord, why?" Myoga was shocked and distressed by this turn of events.  
  
Surely Inu-Yasha wished to return to Kaede's house and heal his hurts among friends!  
  
"I am going so that no one else is grieved by my presence. Now that the Shikon no Tama is complete, there is no use for me there anymore."  
  
Inu-Yasha turned away from Myoga and started walking away into the woods.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Come back with me to the village! Everyone is worried about-"  
  
"Kagome, right?"  
  
"And you my lord! They heard your howl and feared for you!"  
  
"No one needs me anymore.I have no use to anyone. I am merely a being to be used in battle."  
  
"Inu-Yasha you can't believe that!"  
  
Myoga was getting desperate. If Inu-Yasha was to have any hope of recovery he needed to be around ones who cared for him.  
  
"I can, and I do." Inu-Yasha's voice cracked as he fought down tears again.  
  
"I feared Kagome would leave.but, I never expected this. I won't, no, I can't risk that happening again! I don't want to be rejected anymore. It's happened to me all my life because of what I am, a hanyou! A worthless half- demon! Kagome made be believe I had worth, I foolishly thought she loved me but I was only fooling myself. After all who could ever love someone like me!"  
  
With that last anguished speech, Inu-Yasha, tears shining silver in the moon light, leapt into the trees and sped of in an unknown direction, toward the place he had once called home.  
  
'Inu-Yasha..' Myoga feared for Inu-Yasha as his thoughts turned to anger, 'Kagome I will find you and make you pay for what you've done!'  
  
With that resolution Myoga hopped off down the path toward the bone-eater's well, hoping he could find Kagome before it was too late.  
  
~As always, keep up the wonderful reviews! The more reviews I get the faster the chappies come!  
  
Coming soon: Chapter 4: Confrontation  
  
*~Warrior of Forest~* 


	4. Confrontation

A/N: WOW! This was quick! Well I've changed the format. I hope it's easier to read now!  
  
I'm BEING REALLY NICE!! I DIDN"T GET A LOT OF REVEIWS BUT I'M UPDATEING ANYWAY!! If you want the next chapter long and soon, I need lots of REVEIWS!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha. Naraku is a furby, Kikyo is toast. Don't ask why.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
Chapter 4: Confrontations  
  
Myoga stood on the edge of the bone-eaters well in the clearing in Inu-Yasha's forest where it had all began so long ago. The clearing was bathed in sliver moonlight and the night had no breeze. The world seemed unconcerned that the fate of one of its saviors hung in the balance and the only one who could redeem him was centuries and seconds away.  
  
'Kagome.I will make you pay for what you've done to Inu-Yasha-sama!'  
  
With that thought Myoga took a deep breath, closed his eyes and jumped into the well.  
  
Seconds later he opened his eyes to find that he was in the future. He saw a ladder leading down into the well and proceeded to climb up it hoping that the next time he came this way, it would be with Kagome.  
  
***********  
  
Kagome was sitting at her desk studying for a math exam the next day. However, her thoughts were on anything but math.  
  
'Damn that Hanyou! How could he be so inconsiderate!? I can't believe him! ARG!! He is the worst person ever!! But.still..I miss him already. We've been through so much together. I thought he AT LEAST liked me! I will never forgive him even if he comes here on bent knees!'  
  
Kagome was startled out of her turbulent thoughts by Myoga; who was sucking blood from her cheek. She slapped the flea and as he slid down her hand said in surprise,  
  
"Myoga-jichan, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome was shocked when Myoga started jumping up and down in rage, she had always thought Myoga was a mellow guy without a vengeful bone in his flea body! But, there he was yelling at her in all his rage while jumping on her math homework.  
  
"Kagome! Do you have any idea what you've done!?"  
  
"I haven't done anything!" Kagome said defensively "What do you mean!?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha! You yelled at him and-"  
  
Kagome cut off his furious tirade with an irritated wave of her hand. "-He sent you to come get me, right? Well, I don't care! He can go to Hell and it wouldn't matter to me! He is probably sitting in a tree waiting for me to come and beg his forgiveness! Well that isn't going to happen because I'll-"  
  
"Kagome you heartless wench!"  
  
Kagome fell off her chair from shock. Myoga..had insulted her?  
  
'Oh no! What if something really is wrong! That would explain Myoga's behavior..'  
  
Kagome was pulled from her thoughts as Myoga continued bluntly to the point.  
  
"YOU BROKE HIS SPIRIT!!! HE BELIEVES HIMSELF TO BE MEARLY A THING TO BE HATED! YOU BROKE HIS HEART AND HIS MIND!! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!? YOU KNEW HOW FRAGILE HIS HEART IS!! YOU GAVE HIM LOVE THEN YOU BETRAYED HIM! HE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU PROVED UNWORTHY OF IT!! INU-YASHA HAS RETREATED FROM THE WORLD AND IT'S THE FAULT OF YOU'RE CARELESS WORDS!!"  
  
Myoga at last stopped to take a breath.  
  
Kagome sat on the floor tears forming in her eyes.  
  
'What.what have I done?' She thought with horror. 'I must go back! I must!'  
  
Aloud with a shaking voice she said, fearing the answer "Did you find him soon after I left? How was he."  
  
In a slightly gentler tone, with a trace of desperation and fear, Myoga answered  
  
"I found him at the edge of the cliff.he was just kneeling there.and Kagome, he was crying."  
  
"Inu-Yasha, crying? Because of what I said? Oh my god.how could I have said those things?" Kagome turned pleading eyes to Myoga, "Will you take me to him? Let me make it right again."  
  
"Kagome." Myoga answered relief and utter sorrow coloring his voice "I don't know where he is or whether you can save his spirit, but I do know one thing; Inu-Yasha is in the house built for his mother."  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet and grabbing her pack started out the door. "C'mon, Myoga. The sooner we go the sooner we find Inu-Yasha." She then thought to herself 'I hope it's not to late..'  
  
"Kagome, I must warn you of one thing.Inu-Yasha will be very vulnerable to hurt right now, it will take time and even then it might not work. Are you willing to try? You may not be able to come back for some time."  
  
Kagome answered with determination, "Yes! I will go and I WILL MAKE THINGS RIGHT!"  
  
With that, flea demon and miko walked in to the night toward the bone- eaters well uncertain of the future, but solid in their purpose.  
  
To be continued...  
  
AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!!!  
  
~Warrior of Forest~ 


	5. Shadows in the Past

A/N: OMG!!! SO MANY REVEIWS!!!! (teary eyes) LOVE YOU ALL!!!! I've decided to hold off "encounter" for a future post. I needed to develop the plot more and figure out how they are going to encounter Inu-Yasha..  
  
But anyway, this chapter deals with the past but is necessary to understand the future posts..so as always read and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer:..fanfiction..you figure it out  
  
Now the awaited... Chapter 5: Shadows in the Past  
  
After the encounter with Myouga, Inu-Yasha set out for the home he had shared with his mother in the past. The home was really a cave carved out of the mountain itself. The only entrance was high on the cliff face and hidden behind a tangle of vines. Inu-Yasha's father had made the cave so that they could live in safety while still be close to the village. The entrance was excessable by climbing the rock face or by a lift from Father.(The entrance was level with the dog demons shoulder).  
  
Inu-Yasha reached the cliff quickly. When you stood in the entranceway you could see the village and surrounding area, so Inu-Yasha could still keep an eye on the village.  
  
As Inu-Yasha stood before his old home dark memories came unbidden back to him.  
  
********  
  
A young Inu-Yasha was chasing his ball through the forest. But, the ball got away from him and ran into the village. Although his mother had told him not to enter the village, Inu-Yasha did not wish to leave his ball behind and ran into the center of town.  
  
All noise ceased as the young half-demon ran into the square. The Village people stared in horror and disgust at the young child.  
  
The ball rolled to the feet of a tall man. The man picked it up as he watched the hanyou walk toward him. Inu-Yasha looked up at the man and held out his hands.  
  
"Can I have my ball please, sir?" Inu-Yasha said in a soft voice. The man did not move. Puzzled Inu-Yasha looked up at him.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
A twisted grin stole across the face of the man.  
  
"So..the little half-breed can talk can he?" the mans words were coated with wickedness "What else have you been trained to do you pathetic, worthless HANYOU!?"  
  
The man's words echoed across the square and cut into Inu-Yasha's heart. His chin trembled as tears ran down his face.  
  
"Aww.we made the little hanyou cry...how unfortunate." The man's voice dripped with sarcasm as the townspeople started to laugh and point.  
  
"Go back to where you belong!"  
  
"You're worthless!"  
  
"Disgrace!"  
  
With the shouts of the villagers echoing in his ears, Inu-Yasha fled back through the forest blinded by tears.  
  
'How can they be so cruel? I haven't done anything to them! I just wanted my ball!' Inu-Yasha thought angrily 'Why?'  
  
With this experience implanted in his mind, Inu-Yasha learned first hand what being a hanyou would mean.  
  
*********  
  
'I had almost started to forget about that.I believed I wasn't what they said. But, you proved they were right Kagome. Even in your eyes, I'll never be more than that disgrace, the hanyou!'  
  
Inu-Yasha pushed away his tortured thoughts lest he fall once more into despair. 'Kagome, I hope you're happy...'  
  
With that thought Inu-Yasha began to climb the cliff. When he reached the top he once again entered into his mother's home. It was just as he remembered it. The entrance hall was tall and airy with paintings of faraway places lining the walls. The hall opened into the main room. Here was the kitchen, which has a fire pit with a hole open to the sky above it. There was a table and three chairs in the center of the room as well as a cupboard that held all the plates, cups and other various eating utensils.  
  
Off to the side was a small bed for Inu-Yasha. It had a mattress filled with scraps of cloth and a blanket made of animal skins to keep him warm.  
  
Off the side of the large room was Inu-Yasha's mother's room. Her room had many paintings lining the walls and a large dresser stood in the corner housing her clothes as well as Inu-Yasha's. Her bed was also made with animal skin blankets and mattresses full of cloth, but her bed had curtains that she could close to keep out the chill.  
  
The last room was underneath the other two. It was a large hot spring with rocks situated into benches. There were trees growing here and a part of the spring was curtained for Inu-Yasha's mother to use.  
  
As Inu-Yasha wandered around the house, he remembered his mother and all the kindness she had shown him.  
  
'Mother, you were the only one who truly loved me. But you died when I was so little..I thought Kagome could love me as much as you had.but I was mistaken! She hated me! She only tolerated my presence because she needed protection!'  
  
Tears filled his eyes once again as he collapsed onto his bed. Sobs shook his shoulders as he thought of their last parting.  
  
'Kagome, I wanted so much to love you. I hoped you had loved me too.no, I thought you did! But, you betrayed me in the end..but, was it really betrayal if she never loved me?'  
  
Inu-Yasha cried until he fell asleep, comforted by the familiarity of his home, but plagued by the incident with Kagome.  
  
As always more reviews=more faster posts...I must have AT LEAST 10 to be inclined to update.so appeal my creativity and REVIEW!!! 


	6. Encounter

A/N Thanks to your WONDERFUL REVEIWS I have been inspired to update sooner than I had planned. Be warned, this chapter is a HUGE CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
If you want a quick update...I NEED TO SEE LOTS OF REVEIWS!!!!  
  
ArtemisMoon: I would love that necklace..^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: I've stalked, I've threatened, I've sent my favorite hanyou but they won't give me Inu-Yasha! No matter how much I beg.I still don't own Inu-Yasha...(Grumble)  
  
This one is the beginning of a new era of anguish for poor Inu-chan, and the prelude to the end of this bloodbath..but don't worry, this is no where NEAR being done yet!  
  
Chapter 6: Encounter  
  
Kagome walked through the gateway to the village. Happy cries filled the air as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede were alerted to her presence.  
  
"Kagome!!!!!" With an exited shriek, Shippo launched himself onto Kagome. Happily hugging her mid section Shippo cried out "You're back!!!!"  
  
Sango also came running up and seized Kagome in a fierce hug. Tears flew from her eyes as she whispered into Kagome's hair  
  
"You're safe..I was so afraid for you..."  
  
Miroku and Kaede were equally happy for Kagome's return however they were more reserved in their excitement.  
  
Finally Kagome was freed from Sango and Shippo and dragged into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Child, tell us what has transpired since you last saw us." Kaede's voice was soft and encouraging for she realized things were not as they should be.  
  
Suddenly Miroku spoke up.  
  
"Where is Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kagome looked down in sorrow.  
  
"Kagome-chan.what is wrong?" Sango quietly asked.  
  
When Kagome didn't answer Shippo stood up in rage  
  
"If that idiot hurt you again I'll take him down!!!"  
  
"Calm down Shippo! It wasn't Inu-Yasha that hurt me.it was."  
  
A large crash followed by screams of terror cut off Kagome's words. They jumped up and ran outside to see what had caused such a panic.  
  
**********  
  
It was the next morning and with the rising of the sun Inu-Yasha awoke to find himself still in his mother's house. He lay still for awhile thinking over the past evening.  
  
'Kagome...I still don't know why...but I hope you are happy. At least I can still come home even though without love here it's really just a relic of the ancient past.'  
  
With that thought Inu-Yasha stood up and walked to the entrance. Pushing aside the vines that hid the entrance from view, Inu-Yasha stared out at the dawning day. He watched as the sun's light reflected off the leaves but cast deep shadows in the darker parts of the forest.  
  
'That's how it was...we were just like the forest at dawn. She was the light that made the leaves sparkle and I was the deep forest that craved the light.'  
  
Just then a blur in the corner of his eye brought him out of his musings, he focused his golden eyes on the sight and they widened in horror as he registered what he saw. A force of centipede demons and kumashiro were attacking the village! Inu-Yasha jumped down from the entrance way and into the trees. Leaping from tree to tree at top speed, he raced off toward the village.  
  
'Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kaede, Kirara! Their all in the village! Even if I am not wanted, worthless.I can't let them be hurt if I can help them!'  
  
********** "Demons!" Kaede cried out. "The village will be destroyed!"  
  
"Kuso! I no longer have my Air Void! I can't fight so many!" Miroku cried out in anguish as he witnessed destruction he hoped had died with the Shikon no Tama's completion.  
  
'Not again..I won't stand for another village to be killed!' Sango thought with a vengence "No matter what we must at least try to win!"  
  
"Right!" Miroku agreed and they sprang into action. But before they could reach the demons, a flash of red and a vengeful cry stopped them in their tracks.  
  
********** Inu-Yasha gained the edges of the village. With a cry he leapt into the center of the village.  
  
"Soul Exorcising Claws!" Inu-Yasha cried out the attacks name as he sent his claws through the nearest demon. Drawing the Tetsusaiga he cried out to all the demons, channeling his anguish into a fierce power.  
  
"I will not let you hurt them! I will protect this village until I no longer draw breath!"  
  
With that binding oath, Inu-Yasha realeased the full power of the Tetsusaiga and blew away the hundred demons gathered there in one devastating blow.  
  
As the smoke cleared, the villagers breathed sighs of relief. Thanks to Inu- Yasha, no one had died that day.  
  
'Even if I can't be loved..I can still protect this town! This is where my only worth lies..but Kagome, why did you..no! This is too much! I can't fight without her here! It doesn't feel right..even protecting these people is not the same as protecting the one I love.even though she hates me...'  
  
Inu-Yasha stood in the middle of town holding the Tetsusiaga in a clenched fist. His head bowed as he fought with thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him once again.  
  
Then, a voice called out to him, the light calling the dark, "Inu-Yasha?"  
  
Kagome's tentative voice rang out through the square.  
  
Inu-Yasha tensed, turning slowly his eyes fell upon Kagome and widened in renewed suffering.  
  
'Must she come back now to prove her point yet again? I can't take anymore!'  
  
Kagome's heart clenched as she saw the intense pain and fear in those golden orbs. It broke her heart to know she had done this him.  
  
Inu-Yasha let the Tetsusaiga fall from his fingers. His ears drooped and his posture slumped just a bit but it showed the physical effects of this colossal hurt bestowed upon him by a cruel twist of fate. His voice carried all his pain and suffering as he let of a anguished whisper.  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
A/N Read, REVIEW and I will save you from dieing of suspence..I'm close to 100 reveiws...push me over the edge! Hope you liked, Chapter 7 *coming soon!*  
  
~Warrior of Forest~ 


	7. Torn Heart With The Return Of The Light

A/N should I hold back, should I write..hold back..write..hold back.write..OK I'LL WRITE!!! Thank you all for your incredible reviews!! I can't believe how good a reception this stories gotten! And I'm on favorite authors lists!! Happy day!! Also, thanks to all who have read my other stories because you liked this one! Makes me update faster to see all the insanity.  
  
Yes, all authors are insane deep down inside...if we weren't the stories wouldn't be as good (shrug).  
  
On request I've cleared up the thought/speaking parts of the story..  
  
So on with the story!  
  
Chapter 7: Torn Heart With the Return of the Light  
  
"Kagome.."  
  
Inu-Yasha's voice was filled with all his pain and suffering for the past day and for all his life.  
  
The pain in his voice made Kagome wince,  
  
'Oh, Inu-Yasha..how could I hurt you this way? Can you ever forgive me? Do I deserve to me forgiven?'  
  
Kagome broke out of her thoughts and took a step forward toward the frozen Inu-Yasha. Her brown eyes filled with regret were fixed on his golden eyes that told the story of true sorrow and shattered hearts left behind.  
  
Inu-Yasha was standing in the middle of the square. His eyes wide and fixed on Kagome's as she slowly walked toward him. He was visibly trembling, tears unshed shown in his eyes and the sorrow radiating from his broken and betrayed heart; was felt by all around him. His thoughts turned to utter despair as he watched Kagome tentatively make her way forward.  
  
'Kagome..did you come back to teach me my lesson again? Or to show me that I truly am not needed..here or anywhere.'  
  
Inu-Yasha was fighting back the terrible urge to sob anew. So, when Kagome took another step forward, he stepped back. She stopped, confused, and said  
  
"What's wrong Inu-Yasha?"  
  
'Does she truly not know what she said?' he thought desperately, 'Or is this some new form of torture she learned at her "School"?' Inu-Yasha was brought out of his tortured thoughts by Miroku's voice.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! You should be ashamed of yourself! Treating Kagome this way! She comes all the way here to see you and you step away from her! Truly are you blind or just stupid!?"  
  
Inu-Yasha recoiled as though he had been slapped. Miroku was surprised at this reaction but pressed his tirade further.  
  
"You! How truly heartless can you be?!"  
  
He was stopped by Kaede, who putting a hand on his arm, said to him in a soft whisper,  
  
"Child, stop. Can you not see something is wrong?"  
  
He redirected his attention to the scene in front of him, content to listen now that he had said his piece.  
  
Kagome had stopped when Inu-Yasha stepped back. She was expecting anger, but this.this was worse than if he had yelled. Anger she could deal with, but this pure sorrow and fear she could not.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. Come here."  
  
Kagome held out her hand to the wary hanyou. But now the sorrow was replaced by anger beyond anything she had ever seen.  
  
"And be a good dog, right? Kagome,"  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes and looked down, when he spoke again his voice told he was crying.  
  
".you made your point quite clear before..why must you continue to torture me! Wasn't this enough? Do you want to see me beg for forgiveness? Or do you want to once again scorn the one you hate? If you are planning to, kill me instead..."  
  
Inu-Yasha's voice got even softer as he raised his face and bored his desperate eyes into hers, the tears streaming down his face showed all that the spirit of this once proud hanyou was shattered in two.  
  
" because my heart can't take that again."  
  
Kagome stood rooted to the ground in shock.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, this was all my doing! I didn't think of what I was saying! Oh, Inu-Yasha, I'm so sorry!'  
  
Kagome's thoughts ran wild as did everyone's present.  
  
Miroku was hitting himself for speaking to the broken hanyou so.  
  
'How could I be so cruel? I was rubbing salt in wounds already to painful to bear..' He thought with intense regret.  
  
All were drawn out of their thoughts when Inu-Yasha turned, picked up the Tetsusaiga and walked over toward Kagome. Stopping ten feet from her. He spoke in the desperate voice of one looking for something to hold on to.  
  
"Did you really mean it? Do you truly..find me to be a worthless hanyou? I thing worthy only of contempt?"  
  
When she didn't answer, Inu-Yasha turned and started to walk away. The village was frozen in the wake of this colossal event.  
  
'I must say something! I truly love him! But why, why can't I speak! Inu- Yasha, can you ever forgive me?'  
  
Kagome's pleading voice broke the silence.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
He turned and his eyes showed his vulnerability and pain as he said to her.  
  
"Please Kagome, let me go. Don't make me take this again.I.."  
  
He looked down and his tears hit the ground like rain.  
  
".I won't survive that again."  
  
Inu-Yasha leapt into a tree and flew off toward the cliffs in the distance.  
  
The village stood in silence. Not believing they had seen the strong spirit of their protector broken by the reincarnate of the one who had betrayed him so long ago.  
  
Kagome fell to her knees.  
  
"It's, it's all my fault."  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
Evil grin..another cliffie! Now that they've gotten through confrontation #1 we are well on our way to more painful discussions in Chapter 8: The Search for Inu-Yasha *coming soon*  
  
The more you review..the faster they come!  
  
You guys are the light of my life! Keep up the great (hopefully long) reviews! God I love 'em!  
  
~Warrior of Forest 


	8. The Search for InuYasha

A/N Once again I am being nice..I thank all my reviewers but the last chapter didn't get many reviews...(Sad face)  
  
But, thank you all who reviewed! This chappie is for you!!  
  
ArtemisMoon: Your reviews.keep 'em up!  
  
Shameless plug: All you Gundam fans.check out Foundation of Darkness and Walk Onward to the Future. (Of course review)  
  
Disclaimer: Think about it.FAN fiction.net, this is not Japan.you do the rest.  
  
Now the awaited...  
  
Chapter 8: The Search for Inu-Yasha  
  
The silence of shock and sorrow fell upon the village in the wake of the confrontation between Kagome and Inu-Yasha.  
  
Kagome was on her knees upon the ground. Tears of sorrow for Inu-Yasha's broken heart streamed down her face. Miroku stood with Kaede in front of her hut. He was frozen with shock and frantic thoughts ran through his head.  
  
'How.how could I have said such things to him?'  
  
Sango and Kirara were standing close to Kagome and Sango hated to see her friends hurting in this way. But it was Shippo who broke the silence.  
  
Shippo walked up to Kagome and said to her,  
  
"Kagome-chan, what happened?"  
  
Kagome got to her feet and walked into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Come, and I will tell you."  
  
***********  
  
Inu-Yasha had reached the base of the cliff before allowing himself to stop. He leaned against the cliff, with crystal tears sliding down his pale face that sparkled in the morning sun.  
  
'Kagome.' he thought 'Kagome, why did you come back? You said you couldn't stand my presence..so then why did you seek to approach me? Could it be that you.no! I won't allow myself to believe this was all a mistake.for in the end, it will be true and I will..never be able to live in this world again. Once, destroyed my heart, twice would take my life.'  
  
***********  
  
Back in Kaede's hut..  
  
"So it was all one big misunderstanding." Sango said softly  
  
"It's too bad that Inu-Yasha's heart is so fragile, if it had not been, perhaps this would not have happened." Myoga added musingly "But then again, it may not have mattered."  
  
Miroku stood up and spoke to the people seated in the hut. He had the expression of one who wished to make the world right again.  
  
"We must find him! And quickly if we are to have a chance of saving him."  
  
"Yes," said Kagome "Yes, we must go and make things right!"  
  
Shippo spoke up again, stating the obvious, "There's one big problem we have to solve before we can find him."  
  
"What?" Kagome interjected hastily, "We must solve it quickly, before the damage to his heart progresses."  
  
"..we have to know where he is." Shippo finished  
  
Silence greeted this statement. Finally, Kaede spoke up,  
  
"Myoga, did he say where he was going?"  
  
"Yes." Myoga answered slowly "he said he was going to the home of his mother. He said it was in a cliff..but where this cliff is I do not know."  
  
Kagome was shocked by this revalation, she thought sadly,  
  
'He must of wanted the comfort of home, to try to heal himself..Inu-Yasha, I will find you and make this right!'  
  
Kaede then spoke out slowly,  
  
"I know of a cliff. It is in the deep forest but within sight distance of the village. However, I know not of any caves there."  
  
"Well," said Kagome leaping to her feet "We must use the leads we have!"  
  
"Right!" said Shippo "Inu-Yasha, watch out! We're going to find you whether you like it or not!  
  
**********  
  
It was night, and they still had found no trace of Inu-Yasha. But, it had taken them all day to even see the cliff in the distance, and they had gotten lost many times.  
  
'Inu-Yasha, we will find you! I will make this right!' with that binding thought Kagome pushed aside a net of vines and revealed a high cliff face.  
  
"You could see the village from up on top of that cliff.." Miroku said in awe of the discovery, "It's huge!"  
  
The group of searchers spread out and began looking for clues.  
  
"Guys!" Kagome cried out "I think I found something!"  
  
They all gathered around her and looked down at the soft earth.  
  
Miroku knelt beside the prints the earth,  
  
"These are surely Inu-Yasha's!" he exclaimed excitedly, "The dwelling must be up there!"  
  
Suddenly a fierce growl filled the air,  
  
"Kagome." Shippo's scared voice rang out, "I think we're in trouble.."  
  
The others spun around and were met with the sight that would haunt their dreams for years..  
  
********** Up in the cave dwelling, Inu-Yasha was awakened from his fitful sleep by the smell of burning torches and the sound of human movement.  
  
Inu-Yasha rose to his feet and crept stealthily toward the entrance to the dwelling.  
  
His eyes widened in shock and fear as he witnessed the sight playing out at the bottom of the cliff..  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Mwa ha ha..yes I am evil! Now READ AND REVIEW!!! Or else I will let you all squirm for a WHOLE WEEK!!!  
  
Review..and it will come at the most in two days..probably tomorrow if I get nice LONG REVEIWS!!!  
  
Reveiws feed my creativity and keep the chappies coming!  
  
Chapter 9: Attack! *Coming Soon*  
  
~Warrior of Forest~  
  
I have an idea for a fic involving Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha (non yaoi) and there relationship as brothers..and that cresent mark on Sesshomarus forehead. Should I or shouldn't I write and post it. Say if you would like it in you REVEIWS!! 


	9. Attack!

A/N Ahh! So many reviews! I love it! Keep it up! As promised, the next chapter hath cometh!  
  
READ AND REVIEW! If you are impatient for more..more reviews (especially long ones) gets the updates coming faster!  
  
Disclaimer: I own it! I do! (Hey, there's hoping.)  
  
Now the awaited...  
  
Chapter 9: Attack!  
  
After the Shikon no Tama's completion, surviving wolf demons had culminated their powers into a fierce, bloodthirsty force. They had combined into one fierce tribe in order to claim the Shikon no Tama. The tribe had killed many in their quest and now they had encountered the ones who held the legendary Jewel.  
  
********  
  
"Kagome." Shippo's voice shook as he called the miko.  
  
Kagome and the others spun around in unison and were confronted by the terrors of the countryside.  
  
The demons licked their sharp fangs in anticipation. Then, a solitary wolf demon, the largest ever seen, walked up from the center of the pack. All moved aside, for this demon was the leader of them all. The giant wolf demon stalked through the pack and without warning and with deadly swiftness, sprung and Kagome aiming to rip out her throat.  
  
**********  
  
Inu-Yasha's chest tensed in fear as he saw the cornered group. His hands balled into fists as he stood in turmoil debating what to do.  
  
'I want to help them, but.. will they have my help? Or will they turn it away? I don't know what to do anymore! I don't want to be rejected again.'  
  
Just then, he saw the wolf spring towards Kagome and his doubts were replaced by a single purpose.  
  
'I MUST SAVE HER!' he thought in rage as he sprung down the cliff. 'Even if you reject me.I cannot allow you to die in vain!'  
  
He leapt in front of the demons charge and absorbed the shock himself. The demons pointed snout went through his shoulder and he was thrown backwards into Kagome by the force of the charge.  
  
'I had to save her.even though she hates me.because.because I love her.'  
  
Inu-Yasha thought to himself as the force threw him into Kagome.  
  
'Now I know she's safe..'  
  
******** Kagome braced herself for the pain but was surprised when it did not come. She opened her eyes to see the demon plough its sharp snout through Inu- Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"No! Inu-Yasha!" She cried out in fear.  
  
'I can't let you die in grief; you must know how much I truly love you.. I must correct the mistake brought on by my temper.. I must save your soul Inu-Yasha!'  
  
Her tortured thoughts were brought to a halt when Inu-Yasha was propelled into her. They both fell back into the cliff face. Kagome recovered first to find Inu-Yasha's body leaning against her soaked in blood. She gasped in fear and anguish at the state he was in.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." she began tentatively "Are you.?"  
  
"I'm fine." He answered swiftly "Kagome, make it out of here alive."  
  
With that, he rose to his feet and walked into the fray. Miroku and Sango were standing back to back fighting off the enormous amount of demons. But, they were losing quickly to the sheer volume of the attackers.  
  
But, before Inu-Yasha could move to help them, the leader came at him once again. Inu-Yasha spun around and crossing his arms over his head, absorbed the shock of the attack and protected his throat from the ruthless demon. Quickly drawing the Tetsusaiga as the wolf sprung back to prepare for another charge, Inu-Yasha brought the blade down in a fierce arc that blew the demon away.  
  
With a fierce battle cry, Inu-Yasha leapt toward Sango and Miroku slashing any demons in his way.  
  
'I must protect them.. even if it means my life!' With that binding thought Inu-Yasha broke through the demons circling Sango and Miroku.  
  
Sango and Miroku were shocked by the look of their friend. His eyes were wild and his body language showed savagery. But the force driving him was protection. He had the look in his eyes of one who had lost the will the live, but carried on to save his enemies from a similar fate.  
  
'My God! I know he was hurt, but, could Kagome's anger change him forever?'  
  
Sango thought with distress  
  
'I want the old Inu-Yasha back! The immature, violent and stubborn Inu- Yasha who's spirit we all loved.'  
  
Then he spoke to them, his voice rough with pain both physical and emotional.  
  
"Move back! I'm going to use the wound of the wind to defeat them! I don't want you getting hurt!"  
  
They moved back to where Kagome was. She was still leaning against the cliff watching Inu-Yasha fight for their survival.  
  
'Inu-Yasha.. come back to me! Let me make you smile! I want.to show you love! I can't let you die like this!' She thought with determination 'Inu- Yasha.. I want to save your spirit!'  
  
******** Inu-Yasha was acutely focused on the task. As he stood before the force of demons he focused on the clouds of youki. As he saw them clash he raised the Tetsusaiga and brought it down in a devastating blow.  
  
As Inu-Yasha channeled his energy into the blast, he was momentarily unaware of the surrounding area. With this moment of missed concentration and wolf demon in a humanlike form snuck up behind Inu-Yasha. Before his friends could call out a warning, the demon drove his sword through Inu- Yasha's abdomen. Jolted out of his concentration by the pain, Inu-Yasha was driven to one knee as the wound threatened to claim his consciousness.  
  
"Silly half-breed," the demon murmured, "Even though you killed all my comrades, you thought you'd live to tell of it?"  
  
"Yes! I did!" With a cry of savage rage Inu-Yasha drove his sword through the demons heart.  
  
As the last vestiges of consciousness left him and he began to sink to the ground, he saw Kagome running toward him with tears in her eyes.  
  
'Kagome.. she's crying..' He thought as he blacked out completely.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Heh heh! I love to keep you in suspense! It's fun to see you squirm! So review long and a lot and Chapter 10: Fate of Reawakened Love *will be coming soon* REVIEW!!!  
  
Or the week threat holds true! (see last chapter)  
  
~Warrior of Forest~ 


	10. Fate of Reawakened Love

A/N (ducks to avoid rabid monkeys and flying mallets) I'm sorry! I'm sorry! (Running from angry reviewers armed with swords and rubber chickens)  
  
So sorry for the long wait! I had two projects due and then a computer crash! Arg! But, now it's time! This one's a little longer to appease you. REVIEW!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: this is fiction. I am a fan. You do the rest.  
  
Now at last.. the awaited...  
  
Chapter 10: Fate of Reawakened Love  
  
"NO!" Kagome yelled as she saw the wolf demon plough his sword through Inu- Yasha's abdomen.  
  
She saw him return the blow with a fatal stab to the wolf demon's heart with Tetsusaiga. The fear tore at her heart as she saw the one she loved in pain.  
  
'Inu-Yasha!' she thought desperately 'you have to be safe! I can't let you die in grief!'  
  
She saw him start to fall and, with tears falling down her cheeks, rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." she whispered as she lowered him gently to the ground "You saved me again. Even though you thought I hated you.. you couldn't let me die. Oh Inu-Yasha, I'm so sorry.."  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku rushed up desperately.  
  
Seeing the fallen hanyou cradled in Kagome's tearful embrace, they feared the worst.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" said Shippo fearfully as he fell to his knees beside Kagome, his young heart breaking at the sight of what could be his father's death all over again.  
  
"Is he.still alive?" Sango asked hesitantly  
  
Miroku knelt down beside the hanyou and felt his neck for a pulse. It was weak and thready but it was still there.  
  
"Yes, he is alive." Miroku said softly "but only just. We must get him back to the village before he does die!"  
  
"Yes.." Agreed Kagome softly "only Kaede can save him now."  
  
Silently she thought as she looked down into Inu-Yasha's pale, bloodstained face, 'Inu-Yasha.. you must keep fighting. You can't die yet.'  
  
*************  
  
Softly Kirara touched down on the soft ground outside Kaede's hut.  
  
"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama!" Miroku called desperately. "Where are you Kaede- sama?"  
  
They were all desperately afraid for Inu-Yasha's life. He had gotten worse during the short flight to Kaede's house. His pale face seemed more drawn than ever and it was obvious from his face that he was in great pain.  
  
Alarmed by the urgency in the monk's voice, Kaede rushed out to see what was the cause of such alarm.  
  
She recoiled in fear as she caught sight of Inu-Yasha. Kagome's arms were holding up Inu-Yasha's unconscious form, and his body was covered in blood. Kagome slowly slid off Kirara's back and gently pulled Inu-Yasha off as well.  
  
Kaede rushed up to his still form and took in the grave injuries she saw there. His shoulder wound went straight through, but she was the most worried about the stab wound to his abdomen. She leaned forward to check his pulse and found it weak and beating much to fast as his body fought for survival.  
  
"Quickly!" Kaede said rising to her feet "Bring him inside and lie him down on the bed."  
  
She walked quickly back into the house and put a pot of water over the fire to heat.  
  
The others gently but rapidly raised Inu-Yasha between them and carried him into the hut. They lay him down softly on the bed and turned to Kaede, awaiting any orders she might give them.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" she said sharply "Go down to the river and fetch water. I need enough to fill two cauldrons."  
  
They quickly jumped up and grabbing huge buckets, ran down the path to the river.  
  
Kagome and Shippo sat on the opposite side of Inu-Yasha as Kaede and anxiously watched the injured hanyou fight for survival.  
  
*********  
  
Kaede moved quickly, soaking two clean cloths in the warm water. She moved over to Inu-Yasha's side and handed one of the cloths to Kagome.  
  
"Use this to clean his shoulder wound." She said.  
  
Then Kaede leaned over Inu-Yasha and began to clean the wound that pierced his abdomen.  
  
The two priestesses worked in the silence born of fear as they cleaned the wounds inflicted by the demons.  
  
"Tell me child, what happened?" Kaede asked softly.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and stared into the face of Inu-Yasha, then she began to tell the events that had occurred on the slopes of Inu-Yasha's cliff-home.  
  
"We tracked him up to the cliff in the northern forest. But, before we could get up to see him, a tribe of wolf-demons attacked us. The leader attacked me but Inu-Yasha jumped in the way. That's how he got that shoulder wound. The wolf-youkai shoved his snout through it. Then, he went to save Miroku and Sango from being overpowered. He got them out of danger and used the Wound of the Wind to wipe out the youkai. But, a demon escaped the blast and stabbed Inu-Yasha while he used the attack."  
  
Guilt colored Kagome's voice as she continued softly, "If I hadn't said such awful things, he would have been back in the village and never would have gotten hurt. I.I can't stand to see him in pain!"  
  
"He protected you even though he believed you hated him. I believe he will be willing to forgive you. If you can forgive yourself." Kaede said gently "Love isn't such an easy thing to destroy. It was because he loves you that your words hurt so much."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and looked at her clenched fists.  
  
"But it is also that same love that will allow you to move beyond this."  
  
Just then Sango and Miroku returned from the river.  
  
"Put one bucket full in the cauldron over the fire. Bring the other one here."  
  
Sango brought her bucket to Kaede as Miroku poured his into the pot over the fire.  
  
"Shippo." Kaede continued, "Bring me another cloth, the green pot and two rolls of bandages."  
  
Shippo quickly jumped up to obey her commands.  
  
The requested items were quickly brought and Kaede used the new cloth to soak with the cool water. She gave this to Kagome and instructed her to use it to wipe Inu-Yasha's face to clear away the sweat and keep him cool.  
  
Then, she turned her attention to the green pot. She scooped some of the green paste into her hands and rubbed over both his wounds.  
  
Inu-Yasha flinched as the medicine came in contact with the tender skin. A soft whimper escaped his lips as his friends looked over in concern.  
  
Kaede was quick to reassure them. "It's alright. This is a paste made from a wild herb. It stings quite a bit, but it makes wounds clean and wards off infection."  
  
Then Kaede reached over and grabbed a sprig of a pale green plant with red berries and little white flowers. She plucked the flowers, leaves and berries off the stem and crushed them between two stones. Then she added a little water to the powder to make a thick brown paste. She added this to the wounds and spoke again "This paste will speed the healing and ward off some of the pain."  
  
She then bandaged up the wounds and sat back against the wall. "Now, all we can do is wait. Inu-Yasha will have to do the rest."  
  
************  
  
Everyone had long since fallen asleep. But, Kagome was too afraid to sleep. Afraid, Inu-Yasha would die, and afraid she would never have her old Inu- Yasha back.  
  
She reached out and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Inu-Yasha." she whispered, "Come back to us. I want you to know how much I love you. I want to see you smile again. I even want to fight with you over my going home for a test!"  
  
She laughed softly at the memories of the many battles they had fought over her going home.  
  
A soft moan from Inu-Yasha brought her out of her reminiscing.  
  
His eyes fluttered and his golden eyes opened slowly to fix on Kagome's.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
There you have it! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! Bwah ha ha ha! Yes I am a little sadistic.anyway.. hope you liked! I'll have a lot more time to update now.. except maybe Tuesday.but I like nice long reviews.. they make me write more faster!  
  
REVIEW before you go! 


	11. Mistakes of the Past

At last! Here is the next chapter! I apologize profusely for the long wait. I had this all written out and ready to post when our internet went down! ARG!! Almost 2 weeks and no internet!  
  
The next chapter will come sooner!  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!! That determines post speed.  
  
Never fear! For once it's not a cliff hanger!! And it's the longest one yet as a reward for your patience. (clears away reviewers frozen in shock."not a cliffie...")  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I beg..I can't get them to give me Inu- Yasha! I...DON'T...OWN...INU...YASHA!!!  
  
At last.the awaited.. Romance, comedy and angst ensue in  
  
Chapter 11: Mistakes of the Past  
  
Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to find himself staring into Kagome's deep brown orbs. Surprise registered on his features, progressed to confusion and finally settled on various forms of anguish. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her eyes piercing gaze.  
  
'Why is she here?' he thought anxiously. Then his thoughts turned to another important question. 'Where am I?'  
  
He was lying on something soft while a blanket covered him. Suddenly pain kicked in and he winced as the feeling returned to his shoulder and abdomen. The action was not lost on Kagome and she squeezed his hand to bring his attention back to her.  
  
"Does it.hurt?" Kagome asked quietly. She looked down upon the part of his face she could see. He had still not turned back to her. But, he had also not pulled his hand away.  
  
'What does she mean.does it hurt? Of course it hurts! That was the point! Wasn't it?' Inu-Yasha thought desperately 'This is all some horrible game she's playing! She is making me put down my guard so she can hurt me again! I.I don't want to be near her! I can't take this again!' Inu-Yasha felt his eyes start to sting as her remembered the harsh words targeted at his fragile heart.  
  
************ "It's just as well you want me to leave, because I can't stand to be in your presence for one second longer! You pathetic, worthless half-breed! Be a good dog! SIT BOY! May I never look upon your hateful face again!"  
  
************ 'But..I don't want to be alone... again' Inu-Yasha thought even as the memories tore at his heart.  
  
He clenched his eyes shut tighter in a vain attempt to stop the new wave of anguish he felt at her closeness. But the tears trickled out and fell once more down his pale cheeks.  
  
Kagome's heart clenched as she saw the crystalline tears roll down his face.  
  
'Oh Inu-Yasha' She thought 'What have I done?'  
  
Kagome reached out her other hand and gently wiped the tears off his face.  
  
Inu-Yasha closed his eyes tightly at her touch, as though it had physically wounded him.  
  
"Please.don't cry Inu-Yasha. It." Kagome whispered  
  
Inu-Yasha turned toward her, raised himself to a sitting position and fixed his pain filled golden eyes on hers.  
  
"It what Kagome?" He asked sharply. Then he looked away again.  
  
'What will she say? Could I..No! I couldn't have been wrong..but.maybe..she didn't mean it? No! I can't believe that.at least not yet.'  
  
Inu-Yasha was wrenched from his thoughts by Kagome's voice.  
  
"It.breaks my heart to see you suffer. I can't take it! I don't want to see you in pain!"  
  
Kagome's voice was desperate, willing Inu-Yasha to believe her.  
  
"Why? You hate me! You said so yourself!"  
  
Inu-Yasha's voice carried anger to mask the hurt within.  
  
'Must she continue this?' he thought desperately 'Must she continue to deceive me?'  
  
"Inu-Yasha." Kagome's voice was tight with grief and guilt, "Inu-Yasha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I was angry and I said those things even as my heart screamed at me to stop. I.I didn't stop to think how they would effect you. I was too angry."  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes snapped up. The combined hope and apprehension in them made Kagome want to do anything to make them sparkle with happiness again.  
  
'Inu-Yasha' she thought 'I will make you laugh again!'  
  
She was broken out of her thoughts by Inu-Yasha's tentative voice.  
  
"Why." he said "Why were you angry?"  
  
"Huh?" she said surprised "You don't know?"  
  
At his silence, she began her explanation.  
  
"I was angry because you asked me if I was going home. I reacted so.violently because as I was going up to see you I was thinking if you would want me to stay after the Shikon no Tama was complete. Your words proved my fears were correct."  
  
It was now Inu-Yasha's turn to be surprised.  
  
"I asked you because I did not want you to leave. I was afraid that.."  
  
"What?" Kagome gently urged him on. He was reluctant to bear his soul and she didn't want to spook him into silence.  
  
"I was afraid that you would leave. That you would go because your duty was over. I was afraid that I would never see you again." He trailed off into silence. Awaiting her reaction.  
  
"Oh Inu-Yasha." she cried "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Please forgive my words! You were so scared that I would leave and then I..then I spoke without heed. I saw that the words hurt.but I kept going..Please Inu-Yasha, I want to see you smile again! To chase Shippou and Miroku! I can't erase what I said..but, I can help make it right!"  
  
She gently wrapped her arms around him, careful of his injuries. He stiffened at first, surprised, but then tentatively reached up and put his arms around her slender form.  
  
"Kagome..I'm sorry too."  
  
*********** Outside the hut, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kaede had been watching the scene unfold within. When Inu-Yasha accepted Kagome's embrace they all breathed a collective sigh of relief.  
  
"Well, it looks as though things are finally looking up." Said Sango  
  
"Yes," added Miroku "Yes they are."  
  
Shippou however, was so overjoyed to see Inu-Yasha mending emotionally and physically that he ran into the room despite the others vain attempts to stop him.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" His voice was ecstatic with the joy he felt at seeing Inu- Yasha recovering.  
  
"Shippou.." Inu-Yasha's eyes darkened with anger and he pulled away from Kagome and flexed his claws. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"Outside! We were all watching you two!" Shippou said oblivious to the maniacal rage building in Inu-Yasha's eyes.  
  
At Shippou revilation, the group outside winced and Inu-Yasha's fist made contact with Shippou's head.  
  
"Ow! Inu-Yasha! What was that for?"  
  
Shippou's voice was enraged.  
  
"For eavesdropping!"  
  
Inu-Yasha answered rising up to full height above Shippou.  
  
Shippou gulped in fear and bolted out the door with Inu-Yasha on his tail, leaving behind a shocked Kagome.  
  
'He's back.' She thought matter of factly and leapt to her feet to watch the scene playing out outside.  
  
Inu-Yasha's rage increased as he found Miroku and Sango crouching outside. Kaede had wisely moved away, so she was relieved of his wrath.  
  
"You guys.." he said his anger radiating from his very being. His bangs shadowed his eyes and his claws were out in front of his poised to strike. All three (Shippou, Sango and Miroku) backed up before his wrath. "You will pay for this.." He charged and in a dazzling show of fury bopped each of them on the head, stalked off to a nearby tree and plopped down at its base with crossed arms and an indignant expression.  
  
'Whew' Sango thought  
  
"That.was scary.." Shippou said to the world.  
  
"Yeah.." Miroku agreed.  
  
The three of them were quite shaken by the events.  
  
"Keh!" said Inu-Yasha glancing over "That's what you get for spying!"  
  
***********  
  
Kaede and Kagome had watched this exchange with increasing amusement.  
  
"I'm glad.that he's back to normal." Kagome said musingly to Kaede.  
  
"Aye child." Kaede answered. "He is better but not completely himself yet. That will take time and unbridled kindness. Still the shadow of that moment hangs in his eyes. You must free him of this. When you have, he will be better that he ever was."  
  
"Yes!" Kagome answered exuberantly "You're right Kaede-bachan! I will do anything it takes. Because I love Inu-Yasha more than anything."  
  
"I know." Answered Kaede sagely her eyes sparkling at the antics of the young companions "But you must tread carefully. The hurt is still fresh. A wrong move could reopen the wound and drive him away forever. Be careful and be unreserved in your distribution of love. That is what he needs most right now."  
  
As the two mikos, one old, one young, watched the playful fight before them they glanced to the setting sun.  
  
The sun seemed to be saying: "This tragedy is over. Move on and begin anew once."  
  
'Yes,' Kagome thought as her eyes rested on Inu-Yasha's face 'We will make things right again. I will always love you and be by your side.'  
  
Inu-Yasha felt Kagome's eyes upon him and looked up. Their gazes met and both smiled sharing the promise to make the future better than the memories.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
I dunno..I could end it here...It all depends on wether this gets a good reception..  
  
REVIEW AND THE UPDATE WILL COME!!!  
  
Don't and.I will go and sulk never to update again. 


	12. Healing of the Heart

A/N: I am so so sorry for the long wait! To reward your patience, this chappie is over twice as long as any other. Hope you'll forgive me! Note: Betrayal Chapter 4 should be up soon. I have a whole bunch of exciting fics in the works! Look for them!  
  
Now the LONG AWAITED 9 PAGE:  
  
Chapter 12: Healing of the Heart  
  
Many weeks had passed since the return of Inuyasha to the village. His wounds had long since healed and not even a scar remained on his physical body. However, he still remained skittish and guarded around people, even Kagome, for his heart was unwilling to risk furthur hurt.  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo devoted all their time and effort to healing the hanyou's heart and mind. They would engage in play fights that terrorized the villagers and often led them to be forced into repairing the houses and fields they damaged.  
  
On a chance, one day the group had discovered Inuyasha's love for swimming. They had decided to take advantage of the warm autumn day and went down to the river for a picnic. While there, the girls had decided to go swimming and had coaxed the boys into joining them. Kagome had even provided swim suits for the boys so they had no reason to back out. They discovered the intense playfulness of Inuyasha while he swam and were constantly at risk of being dunked by the determined hanyou. On that day, the shadow of sorrow had lifted from his gaze and he became more open and relaxed. However, the apprehention was still there, though greatly diminished.  
  
As fall passed into winter and snow covered the lanscape, Kagome felt the familiar tug of indecision. She had not been home in two months since the fateful incident with Inuyasha, and now Christmas and New Year was coming up. She wanted to celebrate the holidays with her family and assure them that all was well, however, she didn't want to leave Inuyasha while he was still so sensitive. She could never forgive herself if her absence caused him to relapse. Suddenly, an idea came unbidden to her head. It was a risk, but it would solve her problems. With that in mind, Kagome raced out the door of Kaede's hut in search of the hanyou.  
  
***********  
  
As Kagome raced through town, she encountered Miroku and Sango. As she passed by she told them of her idea and their nods of approval strengthened her resolve and confidence in the validity of the idea.  
  
Kagome, slowed down to a walk as she passed through the boundaries of Inuyasha's Forest. She stopped as she came to the cliff where she had said those horrible words so long ago. Her heart clenched in guilt and pain but she straightened her head and continued through the forest toward Inuyasha's usual hideout, the highest braches of the God-Tree.  
  
The air was crisp and her breath formed clouds with every exhalation. Her steps caused a gentle crunching sound to invade the forest as the snow and ice gave way beneath her footfalls. She came to the base of the god tree and gazed up through its slender braches, now bare of their leaves. The weak winter sun sparkled on the ice coating the branches and illuminated the white hair of the hanyou that sat in them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, "Come down! I want to talk to you!"  
  
Quietly as a cat, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and landed in a deep crouch at her feet. He graceful straightened to full height and towered above the girl. Stepping back, he folded his arms into the sleeves of his kimono and stepped back to stare at her.  
  
"What?" he asked softly  
  
"Well," Kagome answered "I have to go home for Christmas."  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha said simply looking down at the ground "Go then."  
  
"I want you to come with me."  
  
That brought his head around. His eyes whipped up to meet hers in a intense questioning glare.  
  
"You do?" He asked gruffly, "Why?"  
  
"Yes, I do." She answered softly staring with compete earnesty into his golden eyes "I want you to come because I want to share the holidays with you. Will you come with me Inuyasha? Please?"  
  
Her eyes pleaded with him to say yes and he couldn't refuse.  
  
"Alright. I'll go." He said hesitantly and was completely shocked when she threw her arms around him in a wild embrace of excitement.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha!" She exclaimed as she grabbed him clawed hand, "Lets go!"  
  
With that thought, she dashed off for the bone-eaters well dragging a very surprised and pleased hanyou behind her.  
  
*************  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had arrived that afternoon, much to the surprise and delight of her family.  
  
Sota was ecstatic to have his "dog brother" back, Grandfather was ecstatic about the thought of talking to Inuyasha about the past and Mrs. Higurashi was mearly pleased that the boy Kagome loves had come back with her to share this joyful season.  
  
On Kagome's insistence, Inuyasha was given a cot to sleep on in Kagome's room. Her mother had resisted at first but with great determination, Kagome convinced her and the cot was set up. Once it was explained to him what it was, Inuyasha was happy to sleep on the soft bed.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was preparing dinner for Christmas Eve and called up to the children (Kagome, Sota and Inuyasha) to shower and get in their nice clothes. Grandfather had given his old tuxedo to Inuyasha so that he would be properly dressed for the occasion.  
  
***********  
  
"Alright," Kagome said to the two boys sitting in her room "Sota, go use Mom's shower. I'll take one in ours and then I'll explain to you, Inuyasha, about all the stuff to wash yourself with and how to work the tub."  
  
"Okay" the boys replied together and set off to do as she said. Inuyasha sat around Kagome's room and inspected its contents while she showered. He was pleased to find a picture of himself on he nightstand.  
  
**********  
  
"Alright Inuyasha," Kagome said as they stood in the middle of the bathroom, "You turn this knob for hot water and this one for cold"  
  
Kagome pointed at the different knobs on the wall of the shower.  
  
"You use the stuff in the red bottle on your hair and wash your body with this bar of soap."  
  
She indicated each thing in turn and then faced Inuyasha. "You get all that?"  
  
His face showed utter bewilderment "Uh..yeah."  
  
She hid a smile at his confusion and started out the door.  
  
"Call if you need anything!" She said as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
"Oh! Grandpa will come to help you dress!" She called back from the hallway.  
  
Inuyasha stood in the bathroom and stared at the contents of the shower.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' he thought as he began to remove his kimono.  
  
**********  
  
Inuyasha had eventually figured out the shower (flooding the bathroom in the process) when a tapping at the door made him start.  
  
"Inuyasha! I've come to help you get ready!" Grandpa's voice filtered through the door and Inuyasha wrapped a towel around his waist and quickly opened the door to let the old man in.  
  
Grandpa placed the shiny black tuxedo down on the counter and eyed the hanyou standing in the flooded room.  
  
"Ah. You figured it out did you?"  
  
At Inuyasha's sheepish grin, he quashed a smile and continued on.  
  
"Well now! I must make you handsome for Kagome!" With that he clapped his hands at tossed a pair of underwear at Inuyasha.  
  
"Put those on."  
  
Inuyasha obeyed the mans orders and put on the strange garmet.  
  
Grandpa then began handing him the parts of the tuxedo and helped him fasten the buttons. Inuyasha nearly lost his temper at the difficult cuff- links but the thought of Kagome's wrath stopped him from destroying the tuxedo.  
  
When he was fully clothed, Grandpa called up Mrs. Higurashi to help him with the rest. Grandpa left the room to allow Mrs. Higurashi room to work with the hanyou.  
  
"My, my!" She said as she entered "Don't you look handsome!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and hid a smile at her praise.  
  
"Do you.?" he started hesistantly.  
  
"Do I what, dear?" Mrs. Higurashi prompted gently. She proceeded cautiously for Kagome had warned her of his vulnerability and that she was to make sure he felt confident.  
  
"Do you think Kagome will like it?" He finished and then looked at the floor in embaressment.  
  
"She will love it Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi assured gently. "Now, We must fix up your hair!"  
  
She grabbed a hair dryer, plugged it in and set to work drying with long and tangled silver hair.  
  
She finally got it dry and was setting about combing it.  
  
"You have such beautiful hair!" She commented "It's so soft and fine!"  
  
"Uh.thanks." Inuyasha was hesitant on how to address this lady.  
  
"Alright dear." She said "You're finished. Lets go downstairs to wait for Kagome."  
  
"Alright." Inuyasha agreed and followed her out the door.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome had dryed her hair, dressed and was ready to go to dinner. She was dressed in a shimmering blue gown that flowed past her knees and brushed her ankles as she walked. The top was blue silk and tied in a halter style around her neck. A pattern of rhinestone swirls covered the top from her stomach to her collarbone. The back of the dress dipped down to her lower back, revealing pale, flawless skin. The bottom was made of blue chiffon and fell in smooth waves down her legs. It was made of many layers and flowed out as she twirled and moved.  
  
On her feet were blue satin heels. They raised her about two inches and were pointed at the end. Straps criss-crossed her feet and wound up her ankle ending just as it flowed into her calf.  
  
She wore small diamond studs in her ears and a droplet shaped diamond around her neck. A simple silver bracelet was on her upper arm on both sides.  
  
Kagome looked out the window into the night. The full moon cast it's milky white light over the Sunset Shrine and Kagome admired the changeless beauty of the milky orb as she became lost in her thoughts.  
  
'So much has changed since I was last here. My careless words nearly destroyed Inuyasha and now we're all involved in the long process of trying to heal his heart and mind. I want so much to undo the damage I've done. Although I can never erase the past, I hope I can move beyond it. I want to spend my life with you Inuyasha. I will heal your heart. That's a promise.'  
  
With that thought, Kagome walked out and down the stairs to her waiting hanyou.  
  
********  
  
As Inuyasha saw Kagome walk into the dining room, he felt his jaw drop in amazement. He stood to greet her.  
  
"Kagome." He stammered "You..uh...um..you look beautiful."  
  
He ended in a near whisper but Kagome caught it a gentle smile came to her face.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
The Higurashi's and Inuyasha enjoyed a wonderful Christmas dinner. There was much laughter and the family and guest retired to bed happy. Although, sometimes Inuyasha's expression would close and he would appear to lose focus on the conversation, Kagome was quick to bring him back. Reminded of her love, he was happy to return to the warm family and leave his thoughts of pain and anguish behind.  
  
**********  
  
As they settled down to sleep that night, Kagome watched her Inuyasha settle in to his bed. She feingned sleep so that she could watch him without his being uncomfortable under her gaze.  
  
At last her patience was rewarded and Inuyasha dropped off to sleep. As he slept, his face relaxed and calmed. He looked so peaceful and almost angelic as he lay in the cot. Kagome smiled at his innocent face "I will forever love you Inuyasha" she whispered to the night as she fell into dreams.  
  
***********  
  
"IT'S CHRITMAS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YARG!!" Inuyasha leapt up out of the cot from the surprise of Kagome's unexpected yell. He landed in the center of her room in a deep crouch, claws poised for any attacks. He blinked rapidly willing his sleep hazed eyes to open and allow him to see clearly.  
  
Kagome was at his side in an instant, apologizing profusely for terrifying him.  
  
He shrugged off her apology and declared it to be nothing as he tried to calm his terrorized nerves and rapid heart rate.  
  
"Just don't EVER do that again!" He panted.  
  
"I promise." Kagome had to sharply surpress a giggle at his appearance. His long silver hair fell over him face in long tresses and hung off his white dog-ears.  
  
The undershirt and boxers Grandpa had lent him (from when he was younger) were twisted and the undershirt was pulled up to midchest.  
  
Kagome walked over and pulled down his shirt. "Come on, Inuyasha! We have to go get presents!" She once more grabbed his clawed hand a dragged him along behind her as she had the day before.  
  
Though still clad in her blue flannel pajamas with her hair unbrushed and unruly, Inuyasha couldn't help but feel Kagome was beautiful.  
  
'Beautiful with words that can kill.' He thought and was suddenly seeing Kagome as she had looked on that day two months ago when he thought his life would end. Hateful, angry, malicious. She strove to hurt him.  
  
He suddenly stopped and slumped down against the wall. He closed his eyes and flattened his ears against the onslaught of her hateful words.  
  
Kagome stopped when he felt him recoil and spun around. Quickly becoming alarmed she raced to his side and put her arms around the shaking hanyou.  
  
"It's alright, Inuyasha. I'm with you now. I'll be by your side forever and never again stray, my love. Calm down now." She soothed the hanyou "It's over. It's all over."  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha's trembling ceased and he opened his eyes to gaze into her brown ones, so full of love and warmth that they drove away the images that haunted him.  
  
"Thank you Kagome." He whispered, relaxing into her arms "For loving me again."  
  
She smiled down at his upturned face and tightened her arms around him. "I will always love you Inuyasha."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi spied the lovebirds as she stepped out of her bedroom, she gazed happily on the lovely scene of her daughter cradling the hanyou in her arms. They looked so happy that Mrs. Higurashi was moved to nears tears by her joy. He daughter had found the one she would spend her life with.  
  
Softly clearing her throats her smiled at the blush on both their faces.  
  
"Come now my dears, presents are waiting."  
  
They all ran down the stairs to the living room. They stopped and gazed in awe at the lovely Christmas tree. It was 10 feet tall and brushed the roof of the Higurashi home. Ornaments sparkled as they caught the light and candles cast a firely glow in the room. The angel topping the tree captured the innocence of the season.  
  
Beneath the tree were piles of presents separated by person.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the names of the piles: Grandpa, Sota, Mama, Kagome and, Inuyasha's eyes widened and shock stole across his features, one pile was for him.  
  
His amazement must have shown on his face, for Kagome commented , "You didn't think you wouldn't have presents did you?"  
  
"Yeah, Inu-no-nii-chan (dog brother) you didn't think we'd forget you!" Sota exclaimed  
  
"We've been searching for good things for you for quite some time now, dear." Mama interjected softly.  
  
Grandpa simply nodded sagely.  
  
As if signaled, the group dove onto their presents. Wrapping paper flew everywhere as gifts were unwrapped and admired.  
  
"Wow, mom! Thanks!" Kagome exclaimed holding up a new blue skirt "I love it!"  
  
Sota gushed over his new action figures and cried out indignantly: "Mom!" when socks were found to be in a very large box.  
  
Grandpa was ecstatic over the ancient Japanese style music CD's he receives as well as a new broom.  
  
Mama blushed in happiness at the pearl necklace they gave her as well as a cookbook of American foods to try.  
  
Inuyasha was thrilled that he was included in the gift giving. He received ramen, must to his pleasure, a tool to sharpen Tetsusaiga, a hair brush (courtesy of Kagome) and a pair of red swim trunks which Kagome had given to him saying: "Now you can swim with me!"  
  
Finally as the rapid unwrapping ended, Inuyasha shyly handed a small wooden box to Kagome. With a curious look at Inuyasha, Kagome opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace. It was made of silver and turquoise and the chain flowed down into a large teardrop shaped moonstone set in silver. As Kagome lifted out the beautiful necklace and attached it around her neck, Inuyasha softly whispered, "It was my mother's"  
  
"Thank-you Inuyasha." Kagome exclaimed happily "This has been the best Christmas ever!"  
  
As Inuyasha watched Kagome show off her necklace to her family, a smile traced it's way across his features.  
  
'Perhaps I can overcome this. I will be able to let her into my heart. I know now that she truly loves me and she said such things out of anger, not hatred. I will stay with her forever.'  
  
With that thought Inuyasha looked at his love in complete happiness. The shadow lifted from his eyes and they sparkled with renewed light.  
  
*********  
  
"Soon..soon" A dark voice whispered "Soon I will have my revenge on that hanyou and his cursed girl!"  
  
The shadowed figure cackled evily into the night as thoughts of revenge raced through her head..  
  
************  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
  
Next chappie will be up soon! This is just the beginning! You wishes for more will be answered!  
  
REVIEWS REQUIRED FOR SPEEDY UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Warrior of Forest 


	13. Cruel Destiny

A/N Yes! It's so shocking! I UPDATED QUICKLY!  
  
I am now officially open for beta reading/ proof reading!  
  
Yes, for your reading pleasure, this is another long one. Not as long as the last one but nearly.  
  
Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. To all those who have me as a favorite authour..I love you guys! And to those who asked for me to read + review their stories..I was very honoured!  
  
rUFUS: You're encouraging reviews made this chapter appear that much quicker! Thanks for the support!  
  
Artemis Moon: Glad you're back!  
  
Shinigami: Return to me!  
  
I'll shut up now!  
  
DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW! I appreciate your feedback!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, why would I be writing this?  
  
IMPORTANT WARNING: This chapter is rated PG-13 for attempted/implied rape. It's pretty clean, but younger readers should be advised.  
  
Now the awaited..  
  
Chapter 13: Cruel Destiny  
  
Five days had passed since Christmas and Inuyasha slept better after that night than he ever had before. No nightmares plagued his dreams and for once he was completely at peace.  
  
Kagome awoke around nine in the morning and to her surprise, the hanyou was still very much asleep. His face was relaxed and peaceful, he also had a small smile gracing his fine boned features.  
  
'He looks so calm now. He usually seems to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Now he is not guarded and worrying about being hurt. Now he is as pure as a child. As pure as the child..he should have been.' She thought melancholically as she gazed at the hanyou she loved more than life it self.  
  
"No!" She whispered with sudden conviction. "He WILL be the pure child he should have been long ago. I will open his heart to people and heal his old wounds. I want nothing more than to see him look as peaceful awake as he does asleep. I want to relieve you of your pain Inuyasha. I promise you, I will."  
  
With that thought, she rose and strode over to the side of the hanyou. An ear twitched in her direction, but he did not rouse from slumber. She kneeled down beside him and hesistated in her course of action.  
  
'I hate to wake him.' she thought, 'But, I want to take him out to buy supplies for the other world and a few presents for our friends before the stores get crowded. Knowing his past, crowds probably would make him edgy and nervous.'  
  
Kagome reached out a hand and lightly stroked the hanyou's face.  
  
"Wake up, Inuyasha. It's morning now." She ssid lovingly.  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. He seemed so content and peaceful, she wished so much to see that more. Inuyasha raised up on all fours and arced his back to stretch it out. He yawned carvernously as his fangs flashed in the sun. Then pulling himself into a crosslegged position, he turned to face Kagome and muttered sleepily,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked so sleepy, that Kagome couldn't help laughing at his expression. Hearing her giggles, Inuyasha quickly became more alert and a little angry.  
  
"What are you laughing at, wench!?" He barked at her, fangs flashing close to her face.  
  
"Nothing, Inuyasha, nothing." She said waving her hand about to placate the enraged hanyou.  
  
"Well, why were you laughing?" he demanded, then more quietly added: "I hate getting laughed at."  
  
Her smile became sympathetic and she instantly explained herself to the hanyou.  
  
"You just looked so sleepy. Almost like a young puppy."  
  
Then she raised herself to her feet and started for the door to the hallway.  
  
"Anyway," she added "I want to take you shopping, so we need to have breakfast and leave soon. Otherwise the stores will get crowded."  
  
Understanding shone on his features as he started up from the bed and followed her down the stairs.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so!?"  
  
**************  
  
A shadowed figure in the depths of the forest was concocting an evil scheme.  
  
"Yes.yes." she cackled "This will do fine.."  
  
Staring down at the spiral shaped figure in her hand, an evil smile crossed her pale features.  
  
"Yes. This will be the perfect way to break Inuyasha. I will turn his wench against him and destroy all her holds dear! As he is now..he will believe she does it on her own free will!"  
  
Raising her hands to the sky, the figure laughed maniacally, "I will get revenge on you Inuyasha! You will pay for what you did to me!"  
  
************  
  
"Alright! Alright, Inuyasha! We're almost done!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou in exhasperation.  
  
They had been shopping for over two hours now, picking up the things they needed. They had stocked up on bandages, disinfectant sprays and various medicenes to cure colds, flus, and to counteract allergents and poisons. They had also bought more soap, shampoo and conditioner. Kagome insisted that they all bathe regularly. And with soap. For Inuyasha's sake, Kagome had stopped using scented soaps, they tended to give Inuyasha a headache because his sensitive nose was so susceptible to the perfumes.  
  
Also, they had stocked up on ramen, lots and lots of ramen. Kagome had bought more matches and had to drag Inuyasha away from the camping stoves before he made something blow up, or trashed it in frustration.  
  
After that, Kagome had dragged the sullen hanyou to various boutiques and odd things stores. After much consideration, Kagome picked out presents for their friends.  
  
For Sango, she had gotten a beautiful sword. She found it at an antique store and since it was not so expensive, she got it for the exterminator because her old one had broken in a recent battle. The sword's blade was made of steel, with intricate star patterns carved along the length of it. The hilt was made of silver and had the same star pattern on it, this time shaped to stick out from the body of the hilt. On the bottom of the hilt lay embedded in the silver a large black pearl. The sword came with a black leather scabbard and had a single star etched in silver onto the top of the scabbard as well as the words: "Ye who wields this sword shall never fall in battle and will triumph over all who oppose them"  
  
For Miroku, she had gotten a guide to dateing. The book was paperback and the cover was red and in a large heart it proclaimed: Dating For Dummies! If you have been slapped, insulted or turned down flat and outright humiliated but still you persue your love, this is the book for you!. It was a bit modern but she hoped it would help the poor lech catch a clue. When she mentioned this ulterior motive to Inuyasha he retorted: "That idiot couldn't catch a clue if it was handed to him all tied up in a sack. Besides, he likes to grope girls to much to give it up because of some book."  
  
For Shippou, she had gotten a large pink, blue and green lollypop. She had also gotten him a helmet in which to protect his skull from being bashed by Inuyasha. Of course she knew the hanyou could punch through the helmet, but she hoped it would hold him off for a bit. The helmet was a baby size helmet and bright blue. It had a picture of a snake on the front and on the back it proclaimed: This will protect ye from the wrath of all who walk this earth.  
  
As for Kaede's present, she had spent a long time thinking and debating what to get the elderly priestess. She discarded several items as either too modern or too like something she already had. Finally, she settled of a small chest. It was about 3feet high and made of rich, dark brown oak wood. The chest had a upper cabinet with two outward opening doors which opened to reveal a row of three, height adjustable shelves. The bottom half held three drawers of equal size. The drawers had a single handle in the shape of a cresent moon shoved sideways into the wood. The chest was carved with intricate forest scenes and would be perfect to hold Kaede's many supplies and remedies.  
  
After a time, Inuyasha had begun to complain and at last Kagome gave into the protests of her taking way too long.  
  
"Besides," he reminded her, "Tonight's the new moon. I have to be back at the Shrine by sundown."  
  
"Right! I almost forgot!" Kagome replied as they loaded stuff into the car. Just as Kagome was about to get into the car, a remembrance struck her.  
  
"Oh my god! I forgot to pick up that book with practice entrance exams!" Kagome cried out highly distressed. "Inuyasha, I'm really sorry, but I have to go pick this up! You wait here! I'll be right back!"  
  
With that desperate proclamation, Kagome raced off toward the bookstore around the corner and down the next street, leaving behind a sullen and bewildered Inuyasha.  
  
'She switches around so fast, she's making my head spin!' he thought tiredly as he leaned up against the car to await her return. It was around four, so sunset was still a few hours away, but still Inuyasha worried. Despite Kagome's efforts to keep shopping time to a minimum, they hadn't anticipated the traffic jam in upper Tokyo, so they were greatly delayed and got to the shopping district at 1:00. Three hours after they had left the Higurashi Shrine and 10:00 am. They had spent the last three hours shopping in enormous crowds. As Kagome had predicted, Inuyasha was put on edge by the crowds in the shopping center as well as the close proximity of the people, however, Kagome's calm and constant presense calmed his nerves and allowed his to pass through the crowds without much vexation.  
  
Suddenly, a scream broke the stillness and a panicked voice, quickly muffled that screamed out his name into the night. Jumping up, he dashed down the now deserted street toward the source of the screams.  
  
************  
  
As Kagome rushed out of the bookstore, new book in hand, she couldn't help but feel a slight prickle of fear as she passed dark corners. Berating herself for her nervousness, she quickened her pace to return to Inuyasha as soon as possible. He was annoyed enough already.  
  
Just then a large man emerge from the shadows, followed by several others, the large man grabbed her around her waist. She screamed for Inuyasha but her cry was lost as the large man pressed his hand to her mouth.  
  
She struggled against the men holding her with all her strength. A skinny tall man, with slicked back black hair and dressed from head to toe in black leather said slyly, "This ones' a pretty one, boss. Why don't we.keep her for a while..?"  
  
The large man holding Kagome, now revealed to be the boss, looked thoughtful. Suddenly, he flung her out of his crushing hold and she stumbled into the wall. Scared speechless, Kagome only stared as they appraised her.  
  
"Yes.this one we'll keep." The large boss said at last.  
  
"Ahhhharg!" A strangled cry came from a small stout man in a jean jacket and black pants. The man fell to the ground unconscious after being slammed on the back of the head by a very enraged hanyou. Rising from his crouched position as the gang spun around to face their attacker, Inuyasha demanded in a menacing voice.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing to my girl?" His eyes were shadowed by his bangs and as he bared his fangs in a snarl the men lost all their nerve.  
  
"We.uh.we..." the sly leather clad man stammered  
  
"Duh..um.yipe!" The boss squeaked out in terror of the enraged demon.  
  
"Well!?" Inuyasha yelled, looking more fierce than ever, "What are you bastards doing!?"  
  
With all the rage on his face and the terror the menacing expression implanted in the humans hearts, Inuyasha well fulfilled the more dangerous looking side to demons.  
  
Even Kagome, who knew his heart was pure and kind, couldn't help but feel a thrill of fear at the expression of menace and rage on his pale face. Shadowed in the deepening hours low sunbeams, Inuyasha looked the part of a killer in every way.  
  
"We wanted to use her!" A small, lean man from the back yelled. He flung himself at Inuyasha's feet, "have mercy! We're only men!"  
  
If at all possible, the intentions of the men that were at last revealed caused a more terrible expression to come across his face.  
  
"You will pay for what you have done!" With a terrible shout, his rage broke and he leapt over the groveling man and dealt two vicious blows to the gang members. One to each of the men standing by Kagome. Then he turned to the man who had confessed, he reached down and pulled him up by his neck. Raising him to his eye level, he glowered at the trembling man.  
  
"If you ever attempt to harm another person..." Inuyasha threatened in a terrifying whisper, more chilling than his shouts "Not even your pleas for your miserable life will stop me from exacting my REVENGE!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped the man and he fell in a heap at the hanyou's feet. With a final terrified look at the comatose bodies of his now unconscious companions and at the terrible being who had protected the woman so valiantly, he fled into the night. That small man never harmed another again. The terror of Inuyasha's threat made him rethink his actions. He is now a pediatrician working with terminally ill children and fighting to save their lives as Inuyasha had fought for Kagome.  
  
*********  
  
As the man ran off, Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. Raising his eyes to meet hers, the shadows fell from his face and he was once more the kind halfling she loved. The demon of terror who had resurfaced in the battle was gone, leaving only Inuyasha behind.  
  
"Come on, Kagome." Inuyasha said, offering her his clawed hand "Let's get back to the Shrine. Isn't tonight that New Years thing you keep telling me about?"  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha." She said "Yes it is."  
  
They walked back to the car hand in hand. Just before they got in, Kagome made a request of Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't tell this to my mom. She'll never let me go to the district alone!"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his consent and they set off for the shrine as the sun cast it's fiery rays across the horizon.  
  
***************  
  
When they had returned to the Sunset Shrine, Inuyasha and Kagome had showered and changed into pajamas. Kagome wore her pale yellow pajamas and Inuyasha wore a pair of Mr. Higurashi's old boxers as well as one of his old undershirts.  
  
When the two came down to dinner, the sun had nearly disappeared under the horizon. They found the remainder of the Higurashi family in their nightclothes as well. Mrs. Higurashi wore a long flowered nightgown that fluffed at the shoulders and at the bottom where it came to an end by her ankles. Sota wore pale blue flannel pajamas and Grandfather had on red flannel pajamas that said on the front, "Take me back to my Shrine!"  
  
They sat down to dinner at the kitchen table instead of the dining room. Mrs. Higurashi served platters of steaming food. Including Oden for Kagome, Tuna and Salmon sushi for Grandfather, fried egg for Souta and ramen for Inuyasha. While they dug in to the delicious meal comprised of everyone's favorites dishes and more, Inuyasha asked Mama a question that had been plaguing his mind ever since Kagome had told him to put on his pajamas for dinner.  
  
"Why are we not all dressed up tonight and eating in that big room? Is tonight not as important as Chrismas?" His inquistive face, with his ears set slightly back and his eyebrows lowered, made Mother giggle slightly.  
  
"No, dear. It's just as important. We simply dress this way because of the goal to stay up till midnight to greet..the new..oh my.." She ended and fell off in wonderment.  
  
Soon, Inuyasha noticed Grandfather and Sota staring at him too. Uncomfortable in their gaze, he looked down, and noticed his claws had receded. He picked up a lock of his hair and found it to be black. Tonight, for the first time in his life, he had not noticed the change to human.  
  
Noticing Inuyasha's discomfort, Kagome placed a hand on his and said to her family,  
  
"Inuyasha, as a hanyou, has a time when his demon blood receeds. For Inuyasha that time is the night of the new moon. On this night every month, Inuyasha becomes human."  
  
"Oh!" The Higurashi's showed comprehention.  
  
"Sorry for staring, dear." Mrs. Higurashi said to Inuyasha. She too had noticed his discomfort. "We simply weren't expecting it."  
  
"It's okay." He assured them. "Just don't do it again!"  
  
***********  
  
Dinner had ended without further excitement and the Higurashi's had been sitting in the living room and talking to each other while they awaited the new year. Kagome had noticed Inuyasha appearing more and more sleepy as the talking progressed, but kept her observations to herself.  
  
'He must be tired.' She thought lovingly 'He did save me today as well as go shopping. My poor Inuyasha must be exhausted.'  
  
She watched with a small smile as his comments became less frequent as his eyelids drooped lower. Finally they closed completely and his head fell forward to rest on his knees, which he had pulled up to his chest and looped his arms around.  
  
After a while, Mrs.Higurashi noticed that Inuyasha had fallen asleep as well. The two Higurashi women shared a smile at the peace on his face. Kagome was also incredibly happy that he had the trust in them to fall asleep, in his human form to boot, in fromt of them all. By mutal decision, the women allowed him to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
"10-9-8-7-6-5-4" The Higurashi's whispered in unison as they watched the clocks second hand tick toward midnight. "3-2-1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!" They yelled in unison.  
  
Inuyasha let out a canine yelp of fright, leapt straight up in the air and landed in a crouch on the floor of the living room. His eyes darted about the room in startled fear, seeking the sound that had torn him from slumber.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Inuyasha! We're sorry!" Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi cried out.  
  
"We didn't mean to startle you." Souta and Grandfather added.  
  
"It's okay.." Inuyasha rasped out as he tried to control the frantic beating of his heart.  
  
"Just.NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N That was a mostly happy chapter, minus the attack on Kagome of course.but more darkness and angst to follow in: Chapter 14: The Figure in the Shadows *coming soon!*  
  
The identity of the plotting female will be revealed. No, it isn't Kikyou.  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
Warrior of Forest 


	14. The Figure In The Shadows

A/N Yup, that was fast. This is not so long as the last two, but I decided to give you another chapter. This one is a transitional chapter required before everything blows up again!  
  
Note: Rating drops back to PG and will remain so for the remainder of the story unless otherwise noted.  
  
Kagome encounters the evil plotter in..  
  
Chapter 14: The Figure in the Shadows  
  
Kagome had returned to the past with Inuyasha. They were gladly received after their long absence and all of the people of the past noticed that the shadow that had hung over Inuyasha's heart and mind since that fateful day on the cliff had lifted. He had greeted their friends with a beaming grin, Miroku and Sango thought they would die of shock when the hanyou had declared having missed them. Miroku had placed a hand on his forehead to check for illness and was rewarded with a bonk on the head for his concern. Perhaps the change for the best was most obvious to Myouga, who had known Inuyasha the longest.  
  
The gifts they had bought for their friends were loved and praised, and put to immediate use. You often would see Miroku curled up against a tree muttering to himself as he read through the Dating for Dummies book. Sango now carried her new sword at her side at all times, its beauty only complimented her own as Miroku liked so much to say. ( he did learn something from that book!). Shippou now wore his helmet everywhere and the hanyou had yet to find a reason suitable enough to punch through Shippou's beloved gift.  
  
That was two months ago.  
  
Now two months later, aforementioned flea demon was hitching a ride on the fire rat kimono of a certain white haired, golden hanyou that led the former gatherers of the Shikkon shards on a trip through the countryside.  
  
'My lord certainly has changed' thought the elderly flea as he watched the surrounding secenary. Rolling hills stretched out as far as the humans could see to the west and a forest flanked them on the east. To the south was the village of Kaede at Edo (now Tokyo) and to the north lay the seemingly endless expanse of the Sea of Japan.  
  
'When Kikyou, who had won his trust ultimately betrayed him, I feared for his sanity. When Kagome came into his life, he was forced to become angry at her rather than wallow in his own sorrow and ultimately lose his mind. Then,' Myouga continued on as his thoughts darkened and a shadow passed over his face, 'when I came upon him in the aftermath of Kagome's dreadful tirade, I feared he would be lost to us forever. Then in the village after she first returned, the sight of his hopelessness and pain dashed nearly all hope I had of his recovery.'  
  
Myouga stole a glance at Kagome who now walked by Inuyasha's side.  
  
'But, I thankfully underestimated the power of Kagome and the love he has for her. In two short weeks, Kagome has accomplished what Kikyou and all others who have ever cared for Inuyasha were unable to do. She has made him pure again. She has lifted the shadow over his heart and destroyed his long built defenses against the world. She has made him unconditionally happy. For the first time, I have witnessed an Inuyasha who is quicker to smile and laugh than bark and snarl with rage. Who finds it easy to let a friend know he cares, and express love to another openly and without restraint. Now, this is how he should have been had he lived the life he deserved. My lord is now free of the demons he has carried inside for so long. Now, he is free to bear his soul and open his heart to the world. All thanks to a young girl.nay, women who fell unforeseen into a well in the future and changed the life of Inuyasha forever.'  
  
***********  
  
The group of friends had decided to head out of the village for a day of sightseeing in the surrounding area. Inuyasha had offered to show them around the countryside on numerous day trips throughout the coming years. Today, he had chosen to show them a beautiful clearing he had stumbled upon many years before in pursuit of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Kagome and Sango had prepared a picnic lunch for the trip. They had prepared sandwitches of turkey and ones of ham brought from Kagome's time. Also, they had used eggs from the village's hens to make fried egg sushi and omlettes. Lastly, the had packed up the rice remaining form the preparation of sushi and made a large pot of tea to take along for the trip as well as for lunch.  
  
The girls strapped the basket and kettle unto the transformed Kirara's back to transport it to the picnic site. Inuyasha had insisted upon them all walking there. It was not far and walking would allow them to enjoy the scenary all that much more. Though Kagome and Sango had at first resisted, they couldn't resist his request when they looked into his hopeful golden eyes.  
  
So that's how they came to be walking across the Japanese countryside in the dawn of spring.  
  
"How much longer Inuyasha?" Kagome inquired "We've been walking along the border of the forest for two hours now."  
  
He glanced at her and then raised his voice so the remainder of the group, who were walking a short distance behind could hear.  
  
"We'll be there soon."  
  
With that said, Inuyasha turned into the forest and began walking straight into the heart of the forest. As they walked deeper into the forest, the sunshine became more and more dim; the dense canopy of leaves that adorned the upper branches of the elderly trees blocked the light. However, the sun filtered through narrow openings in the leaves and cast an ethereal light on the forest floor. For such an old forest, the forest floor was surprisingly bare. It lacked the normal undergrowth and sported only a carpeting of grass that lived on despite the cool temperatures and low light of the forest. The trees were tall and old, their flawless trunks were deep brown and branches only started about forty feet off the forest floor. There was the occasional silver birch tree, their silver and slender trunks in stark contrast to the elderly, tall and wide trunks of the trees that surrounded it. The forest seemed to have an otherworldly nature to it. All sound seemed muffled here and the birds sang a clear song. The travelers were awed by the majesty of the place and were only struck out of their stupor when upon reaching a band of previously unseen willow trees, Inuyasha came to a dead halt.  
  
"We're here." He whispered, and pushed away the veil of weeping willow leaves.  
  
As they stepped through, they collectively gasped in wonder. They stood in a grove of silver birch trees. The slender, young trees with their silver leaves stood only fifteen feet tall. In this small clearing, surrounded by a curtain of weeping willow vines, there were no tall trees and the sunlight beamed down full force and sparkled off the beautiful trees. A small stream ran through the clearing. It was impossibly clear and the bed was of pure white sand adorned with waving seaweed plants and pearl white shells. Tiny fish swam in the crystal waters. The streams song soothed their minds, it seemed to wash away all cares with its pure sound.  
  
At last, Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"It's-it's beautiful." She gasped  
  
"Yes," agreed Sango in a nearly in audible voice "More beautiful than anything I have ever encountered."  
  
"Woah!" gasped Shippou "Pretty!"  
  
Kirara simply meowed appreciatively.  
  
"This place-" started Miroku "It seems that it is not of this world."  
  
"Good. I knew you'd like it!" The hanyou said happily.  
  
"Alright, guys!" Kagome said, clapping her hands together "We've had a long walk, now lets eat!"  
  
They rushed forward to the center of the clearing and set out the blanket they had brought to place their food on. They set out the meal and after washing off in the clear stream felt refreshed and they all zealously dove into the delicious meal.  
  
After lunch, the company lay down in the beautiful area. They felt relaxed and soon dropped off to sleep. Inuyasha lay on his stomach with his head cradled in his crossed arms and a gentle expression on his face. Kagome had lain down beside him on her back, her hands cradeling her head as she soaked up the suns warmth. Sango lay propped up against one of the slender birches, Kirara curled up in her lap. Miroku leaned up against the same tree and slept with his head facing hers, but far enough away to not merit a slap. It was a technique he learned from the book Kagome had given him.  
  
********  
  
"Yes, yes." The shadowed figure cooed from the shadows of the forest. "Now you're all asleep..good.good.."  
  
'The girl will feel my aura soon. She will come and I will be waiting!'  
  
The figure laughed softly as she stole into the deeper reaches of the forest to wait for the girl to come to her.  
  
**********  
  
A shadow infiltrated Kagome's dreams. Pulled to sudden consciousness, Kagome sat up quickly and glanced around the clearing. The willow vines swayed in the breeze and her sleeping companions had yet to stir from slumber. They looked so peaceful, Kagome did not want to wake them for a yet unproved feeling of unease.  
  
Quietly she rose to her feet and started off toward the source of her unease.  
  
As she passed through the willow tree boundary, the feeling only increased.  
  
'What on Earth is going on?' Kagome mused 'This is a peaceful place, none should disrupt the peacefulness of this forest.'  
  
With that in mind, Kagome set out toward the heart of the disturbance, with only a quick glance behind her.  
  
**********  
  
"She's almost here.."  
  
*******  
  
Kagome walked through the forest until she reached yet another clearing. This one lacked the peace of the birch tree clearing and this one was filled with black trunk sporting oak trees.  
  
The feeling in this clearing made her skin crawl. She almost regretted not taking Inuyasha with her.  
  
A rustle from the surrounding woods made Kagome whirl around. As she turned, she found herself staring at the one face she had hoped to never see again.  
  
"You!" She exclaimed in fear and anger "It was you!"  
  
"Yes." said the figure "Last time you slipped through my grasp alive, this time you wont be so lucky! You will die by my hand and Inuyasha by yours!"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~ Another chappie out!  
  
Chapter 15: The Black Miko's Revenge *coming soon!*  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: In your REVIEW, please leave a note on whether you would prefer a shorter time between updates (about 2-3 days) and shorter chapters (4-6 pages, like this one) or about a week between updates and longer chapters like chapters 12 and 13. Please express an opinion!  
  
~Warrior of Forest~ 


	15. The Black Miko's Revenge

A/N: Yup, I decided this would be a short one (5 page) but a short wait.  
  
rUFUS: Keep up your reviews, I love your reviews!  
  
Shinigami: Come back to me!  
  
Disclaimer: Of I owned it, This would be an Inuyasha episode series not a fanfic.  
  
Now, the awaited...  
  
Chapter 15: The Black Miko's Revenge  
  
"You! I should have known! You want revenge for being defeated by us, don't you?!" Kagome yelled out in rage and terror.  
  
"Yes.yes.I am the Black Miko. Naraku employed me all that time ago to defeat you with my black magic. I was to curse kill you, but first.to have you kill Inuyasha! However, you resisted and freed yourself! Inuyasha lived and I was forever in disgrace! Just as it was when the master who trained both Kikyou and myself chose her, not me, to guard the Shikon no Tama! Now you, her pathetic reincarnation, stand before me and at last I am able to claim my revenge!" The black Miko yelled, rage contorting her face.  
  
Kagome stood in shock at the tirade. The Black Miko looked much the same as she had the last time she had seen her. Her youthful face possessed a terrible beauty and her eyes as cold and gray as ice. Her long silver hair hung down her back and fanned around her face. She wore black priestesses robes, tied at the waist with a cord of silver. On her small feet resided silver satin sandals. The evil priestess was tall and graceful, she might have been truly gorgeous, but for the rage and hatred directed at Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha that contorted her fair features into a expression terrible to behold.  
  
Suddenly, a look of utter calm came over her face and she spoke again, this time her voice was icy and unnerving though never swaying from it's calm undertone.  
  
"But this time." she purred "This time, victory will be mine."  
  
Quicker than Kagome could react, the Miko pressed a small spiral amulet to her forehead. As the Miko held it there Kagome felt as though a force was trying to control her.  
  
Smirking, the Black Miko pressed the amulet to her head until the light extinguished from Kagome's eyes and she stood still and straight under her hand.  
  
"Yes! My amulet is working. At this very moment child, you are under my control. You will know the horrors you will cause and yet you will be powerless to stop it. No matter how much you resist, you cannot through off my control until your task is done! Now! You will return to Inuyasha and you seem as though everything is fine. You will request to return to the village. When you arrive, you will take Inuyasha, ALONE, to the Sacred Tree. There, you will attack and kill him with one of your purity arrows. Then, you will have destroyed your life as well as his!" The Miko cackled evilly as she thought of her plan in action. "Go child! Fulfill your orders!"  
  
  
  
*********  
  
Kagome's body had been forced to comply. Although she tried desperately to stop herself, the Evil Miko's power was to great.  
  
'Oh gods, NO!' she screamed wordlessly in horrid anguish, trapped within her own body. 'Inuyasha, you've only just begun to live again and now I will betray you once more! Only this time, you may not live to be able to recover! Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything!'  
  
Kagome came back to the birch clearing. Seeing her companions still asleep, her body moved itself to Inuyasha's side.  
  
"Wake up Inuyasha." Her voice called out. "It's time to go back."  
  
The hanyou started and jumped to his feet. Kagome woke the remainder of the group with a sharp clap.  
  
"Let's go, Inuyasha. It's getting late." With that Kagome took steps that would lead her down a horrible path. But she could not stop, no matter how she tried, how much she wish to cry out to him, to hold him tight and say: "It'll be okay. This is not me. This is not my voice, not my choice. Believe me my love, I would never hurt you."  
  
The company walked back in silence, because of the fading hour, Miroku, Sango and Shippou would ride back on Kirara while Inuyasha carried Kagome.  
  
After the departure of Kirara, Inuyasha turned to Kagome and his eyes searched her pale face.  
  
'Something isn't right.' he thought puzzled 'She smells the same and looks the same, but something isn't right here..'  
  
"What is it?" Kagome's deadpan voice broke in  
  
Startled, he looked down and mumbled, "nothing" . Then he crouched down before her so she could get on his back. Once she was secure, he took off for the village.  
  
'I was right!' he thought once more. 'Something is weird, it's that lack of sincerity and expression. Her eyes, they seem dead and her voice lacks feeling. What happened Kagome? I won't force you to say..but please, give me back my Kagome. The one I love, and will love forever.'  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
They reached the village as the sun went down. Kirara and her passengers had already arrived, but were not seen by Kagome or Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned to walk towards Kaede's hut, but Kagome's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Inuyasha." She said expressionlessly, "I want to talk to you. Come with me."  
  
With that she turned and leading a very disturbed hanyou, headed out down the road that lead to Inuyasha's forest.  
  
"Kagome." He called out to her when they left the village's boundaries. "Something's not right with you. I can tell. Please, tell me what it is so I can help you."  
  
"Soon." She said sharply "Soon all will become clear.."  
  
"Kagome!" He snapped, jumping ahead of her. He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes. "Stop this game! You're hiding something! I can tell! Talk to me Kagome!"  
  
'Yes!' Kagome cheered in her thoughts 'That's it Inuyasha. When I..no, she won't tell you, just get mad and go away. That way you won't be hurt.'  
  
But Inuyasha had other plans.  
  
Kagome glared into his eyes and pulled his hands off her shoulders.  
  
"Unhand me. I said I will explain when we get there!" Kagome said coldly and stalked off.  
  
Inuyasha was wounded by her words and recoiled, his eyes shone fear and uncertainty once more.  
  
'Is this a trick? Was all she did up till now a trick to get me again?' He questioned in his mind as he reluctantly followed her. 'No! I won't believe that! She loves me! She said she'd never hurt me again!'  
  
With his tortured thoughts plaguing his mind, Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome had stopped and was now facing him.  
  
Through her eyes, Kagome could see the torture written on his face. He seemed as though he was fighting himself. Fighting his trust in her and the actions he had witnessed since awaking in the forest. Her coldness now was much like her coldness and hatred on that day she had lashed out at him so hard on the cliff in that self same forest.  
  
'Inuyasha!' she cried out in her mind 'Run! Get away from here!'  
  
'Keh!' the black miko's voice invaded her mind. 'You see now how little control he has over his heart! How little you have to do to break him! Your love for him, will not be strong enough to erase what will now transpire!'  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice cried out, as she placed both hands on his chest and shoved him back with strength born of warring emotions inside.  
  
His back collided with the Great Sacred Tree. He had not even realized that they had reached the clearing of the Sacred Tree. It was the very same clearing where he had experienced his first stinging betrayal at the hands of Kikyou.  
  
Now Kagome was setting him up for a third, the second at her hand and the second at this place.  
  
Now, as Kagome spoke, her voice became had and her features darkened with rage.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried out drawing out her bow, notching an arrow and pointing it at Inuyasha's heart. "Now you die! I will destroy you!"  
  
She drew back the bow and training her arrow at Inuyasha's heart as her eyes fixed upon his tormented ones.  
  
'I'm sorry Inuyasha!' Kagome cried out in her mind 'Forgive me!'  
  
'She..she will betray me once more! She set me up for this! No, something is not right!' he thought then he cried out to her.  
  
"Kago-!" His voice was cut off as Kagome's arrow was released and imbedded itself in his chest.  
  
'She..she ended up the same as Kikyou! History repeated itself!' he thought agonized before he faded into darkness and became oblivious to the world.  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
~~Alright, remember to REVIEW!!! 


	16. The Battle Between Darkness and Light

A/N Sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will be up soon. For those sad to see the story winding down, never fear. More angst and fluff to come in the next chapter and lots of IY angst in my coming stories. Look out for Purity and Broken Ties, *coming soon*  
  
Disclaimer: Think about this..FAN fiction.  
  
Now the awaited.....  
  
Chapter 16: The Battle Between Darkness and Light  
  
Kagome felt her grip release and watched in horror as the arrow embedded itself in Inuyasha's chest. She watched helplessly as he started back at her in all his grief and saw the look in his eyes that she had hoped to never see again; hopelessness and the intense feeling of betrayal.  
  
Inuyasha's head fell forward onto his chest and his eyes shut as he once more was sealed from the world.  
  
'NO!' Kagome screamed inside her mind 'NO!!'  
  
Renewing the fight, Kagome used all her strength to break the Black Miko's control.  
  
"NO! INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried out as the spiral amulet flew from her forehead and shattered into pieces, spreading it's evil to the winds.  
  
She raced toward the still hanyou and flung her arms around him. Sobbing into his chest, she whispered over and over, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Well, well, well. What did I tell you? It all worked out just as I planned." The smooth voice of the Black Miko broke the sound of Kagome's sobs.  
  
Kagome whirled around and the rage in her eyes was terrible to behold.  
  
"He believed you tricked him. That you never loved him! And now that he is dead, you will die as well!" The corrupted miko cried out.  
  
"You.." Kagome growled as a purple light began to emanate from her body, "This was all your doing! I'll never forgive you!"  
  
Kagome jumped up to face the Black Miko as a purple aura surrounded her body. Drawing her bow, she notched an arrow and pointed it straight at the silver haired miko.  
  
'Impossible!' The Black Miko thought 'Her power is rising, this strength, this is greater than Kikyou's ever was!'  
  
The Miko stepped back in fear as Kagome's eyes flashed silver; her hair swirled around her in a cloud as she aimed straight at the Black Miko.  
  
"Black Miko! You destroyed my love, so now I will remove you from existence on this Earth!"  
  
With that terrible oath, Kagome fired her arrow. Transfixed by the extreme power coming from Kagome, the Black Miko was unable to move. The arrow pierced her chest and she fell to the ground and became sparks of energy that dissipated into the air. Kagome fell to her knees in exhaustion and leaned toward the ground, her silver tears making trails that broke upon the Earth.  
  
'I failed him. I couldn't break free until he was..dead..now, he has paid the price for my weakness!'  
  
**********  
  
Back in the village, Sango, Miroku and Shippou were sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut. Worried about their friends, the three had draw together in order to plan a course of action to take in finding them.  
  
"Maybe they don't want to be found." Miroku mused.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango said as she whacked him on the head. "Kagome is not that type of girl, and I doubt Inuyasha would risk her refusing him."  
  
"Maybe their in trouble!" Shippou expressed the object of most concern.  
  
"Sango! Houshi! Shippou! Come here quickly!" Kaede's voice called with an alarmed tone form the outside.  
  
Surprised at her urgency, the three leapt to their feet and raced out the door.  
  
Collectively they gasped in shock and alarm. The area over Inuyasha's forest was flashing purple and cries of battle were heard.  
  
"Quickly!" Sango said, "We have to go!"  
  
"That's probably where they are!" Miroku agreed, "Shippou! Stay here!"  
  
Sango and Miroku leapt onto Kirara and raced off into the twilight sky.  
  
"But--!" Shippou protested, but was cut off as Kaede laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Come inside Shippou. Help me with my herbs." Kaede quietly commanded.  
  
"Okay..." Shippou reluctantly agreed and followed Kaede into the house.  
  
'For I fear this will be a scene children should never see...' Kaede thought as she led Shippou to the herb chest Kagome had brought back for her only yesterday.  
  
********** As Sango and Miroku descended on the scene they discerned two things. One: Inuyasha was once again sealed. Two: Kagome was crying and holding her bow to her chest. They couldn't for the life of them figure out what happened.  
  
As they landed, Sango immediately rushed to Kagome's side. Kagome flung herself at Sango in hysterical grief.  
  
"It's all my fault! I killed Inuyasha!"  
  
"How Kagome-chan?" Sango asked incredulously.  
  
Miroku, meanwhile was examining the comatose hanyou. He drew back.  
  
"He's not dead." Miroku said flatly  
  
"What!?" Kagome gasped, hope shining once more in her eyes.  
  
"Merely sealed, break the seal and he should be fine."  
  
Kagome jumped to her feet and raced to the tree.  
  
"Physically at least." Sango softly added.  
  
Kagome stopped short, her hand on the arrow.  
  
"Can he recover from my mistakes, again?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Perhaps. Tell us what has transpired here to lead to such tragic consequences." Miroku sagely put in.  
  
Kagome leaned against Inuyasha's body, and said in a hate filled voice.  
  
"The Black Miko put a spell on me so that she could force my body to kill Inuyasha. I broke free after I had fired my arrow and was able to destroy her forever!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome-chan." Sango breathed "That must have been so hard."  
  
"He will forgive you." Miroku added with conviction. "Pull it out!"  
  
Kagome yanked out the arrow and stepped back as Inuyasha was freed from the seal.  
  
His eyes fluttered open and fixed on hers.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N  
  
Chapter 17: The Awakening of Inuyasha *coming soon*  
  
Don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	17. Epilogue: The Awakening of Inuyasha

A/N Yes, this is the last chapter. Lots of fluff and something you've been waiting for. This fic was my first baby and I'd like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and fanart I've received! Hope you liked this as much as I did and thanks again for putting up with me. Now Betrayal will be getting my full attention and will probably end up around 6-10 chapters. The sequel to this (yes I said sequel) will be called Purity and will have a new twist. That will be out after Betrayal is finished.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not saying it again! This is not my anime! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!  
  
Now, the end of the line and the awaited...  
  
Epilogue: The Awakening of Inuyasha  
  
Kagome pulled out the sealing arrow, wishing with all her heart for the hanyou to still be the Inuyasha that had traveled with her all day.  
  
'If he reverts again, it's all my fault!' Kagome's anguished thoughts cried  
  
His golden eyes fluttered open as the seal released itself. Inuyasha fell forward and was caught in Kagome's arms. Quickly she lowered him to the ground and stroked his hair.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha....I'm so sorry. I did the same thing Kikyou did before. Even after I promised never to hurt you again..." Tears fell down her face out of sadness for the dog demon.  
  
Inuyasha pulled back from her and crouched on his haunches before her. His eyes were wary but they did not possess the same bleak hopelessness that had claimed his heart before. He glanced at her form and then fixed his gaze on the ground at his feet.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched breathlessly, fearing for the sanity of the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku broke in, "Look at me."  
  
Inuyasha flinched at his words but raised his gaze to the monks. His golden eyes fixed on Miroku's blue ones as the monk continued to speak.  
  
"That was all the black miko's doing."  
  
Hope returned to Inuyasha's eyes and he asked hesitantly,  
  
"How? I thought she died."  
  
Sango cut in now, having had the time to figure out why the Black Miko had risen again.  
  
"The Black Miko's body was destroyed in the battle over curse-killing Kagome. However, her spirit was still powerful and potently evil. Although evil, she still possessed great priestess power, therefore, she was able to claim a new body. She took control of a young demons body and the demon took on her will and appearance. That is how she was able to control Kagome. Inuyasha, I know you know that Kagome wouldn't betray you, deep in your soul, you know what I say is true."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his eyes to Kagome. She gazed back lovingly, her brown eyes piercing through his defenses. He saw the truth there. Her eyes spoke of her love for him like an open book.  
  
"I know." He whispered.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy and she flung her arms around the hanyou crouching before her. Inuyasha hesitantly wrapped his arms around her slender frame and buried his face in her hair.  
  
Tears of joy ran down his cheeks and soaked her raven hair. She felt the moisture of his tears and drew back, staring into his face, drinking in his handsome features. She raised her hands up to his face and brushed his tears away. As she had brushed away his tears in Kaede's hut on the day they had brought him back from his mother's home. Except this time, the tears were those of deep heartfelt joy, rather than anguish and sorrow.  
  
Inuyasha leaned into her touch closing his eyes. His ears drooped in relief. The nightmares were over at last.  
  
Sango and Miroku felt their hearts warm as they gazed on the scene. Then they turned and slowly walked back toward the village, in a mutual decision to leave the demon and the priestess alone. Although they came from the opposite sides of existence, they had found forever in each other.  
  
As Inuyasha noticed the departure of Sango and Miroku he started into Kagome's eyes once more. Then, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.  
  
A kiss that spoke of the future to come, and the promise of eternal love from two young people, who by all logical rules of existence, should never have fallen in love. Normal lovers would have been destroyed by the events that had plagued Inuyasha and Kagome. However, the tragedies and heartaches they had suffered only made them realize how much they truly loved one another. For their love was a love too strong to be broken by words or prejudice. Theirs was a love that transcended time and defied all odds. Their love was the kind of love unheard of before the girl from the future fell into the past and released a young hanyou, actions that set in motion the destiny of these two young lovers who would find forever in each other.  
  
Drawing back from the kiss, Inuyasha rose to his feet and held a hand out to Kagome. She took it and he pulled her up, never letting go of her hand. He smiled down at her, a true smile that lit up his face like sun lit up the forest as it broke through the clouds. Kagome couldn't help but smile back at the love she finally was able to attain. The love of Inuyasha was forever and would never wane, it would be as constant as the rise of the sun in the East, and Kagome would stay by his side for all eternity and through all danger.  
  
"Let's go Kagome. Back to the village." Inuyasha whispered lovingly to her.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha. Let's go home."  
  
With that, the two young lovers walked off into the sunset toward Kaede's village.  
  
~The End~ or the beginning? It's sequel time!  
  
A/N Well, that's all folks. But never fear:  
  
TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL TO BROKEN HEART, BROKEN MIND, PURITY.  
  
PURITY will be coming out as soon as Betrayal is finished. More angst and romance in Purity and a whole new twist that's never been done before!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
~Warrior of Forest~ (special thanks to rUFUS!) 


End file.
